Miracles Happen
by Lyrical.Laughter
Summary: Bianca finally finds love after Laura, but Frankie is hiding a secret that might tear her and Bianca apart for good COMPLETE
1. One

Bianca Montgomery sat in the boat house alone at the early hour of six in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise signaling the start of a beautiful early autumn day. A cool breeze floated by and she shivered and pulled her thin sweater closer. She knew she had just been sitting, staring at the water, for goodness knew how long. She looked at her watch for the exact duration. She'd been sitting in the same spot, thinking the same things for three hours now. She hoped her mother wasn't worried but she had been sleeping when Bianca snuck out. The thought of her mother bought a very familiar question into her mind. The thing she had been thinking about was asking her mother if she could go to boarding school. School was starting soon, another year in Pine Valley was almost unthinkable. But maybe she could enjoy herself, in another place, with a new start. She didn't want to leave Laura but she knew she had to, Laura had Leo, her 'faithful' husband, she didn't need her. She thought with a twinge of bitterness and tears welled up in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away, she had thought she had cried out all of the tears that were inside of her an hour ago but obviously they replenished quickly.   
Laura was in her thoughts all of the time and Bianca hated it. Laura had always loved Leo and Bianca hated that fact. But when she thought about how happy he made Laura she felt guilty that she was jealous, maybe she was wrong about Leo, maybe he truly loved Laura, or thought he could.   
She stood up and winced as her stiff muscles sent pain through her body. She looked up at the rising sun and thought about a new beginning, one that she was determined to have. 

  
Bianca took a deep breath and knocked on the Du Pre's door. It had been hours since she had been at the boat house and it was now almost sunset but she felt no better. The door was answered by Leo himself.   
"Hey Bianca, look I have to leave, tell Laura I'll be back later," he said pushing past her and out of the door.   
Bianca could see something was wrong because his eyes were red and he looked upset. She sat her bag down by the door and called out Laura's name but there was no answer. Bianca closed the door and started to travel through the house when she heard muffled sounds. She knocked on one of the closed doors. "Laura, are you in there? Are you okay?" asked Bianca, worried that whatever had upset Leo had also upset Laura too and possibly made her have a relapse, or another episode like she had had a few days ago.   
The sounds continued but there was no answer to her call. She hesitantly turned the door knob and peaked in, she knew Laura was mad at her, for her words about Leo not exactly loving her but she had to make sure she was alright. Laura was curled up on the bed crying. Bianca hesitantly walked deeper into the room but Laura didn't look up. She walked over to the bed and sat down while she put a comforting hand on Laura's bare back. "Laura, please say something, are you okay?"   
Laura sat up and wrapped her arms around Bianca sobbing. "He-he d-doesn't really l-love me. Leo doesn't l-love me, you were right, the w-whole time," she wailed.   
"Shhhh. It's going to be okay Laura, just calm down," said Bianca soothingly as she pulled a tissue from her pocket. Bianca gently pushed Laura off of her shoulder and then took her wet cheek in her palm and wiped away a tear with her thumb while she looked into her friends blue tearful eyes. "It's going to be okay," she repeated while wiping away Laura's tears with the tissue.   
"I'm so sorry for not believing you," said Laura tearfully.   
"It's okay, I had no right-"  
"You had every right, you knew Leo didn't love me but I wouldn't listen."  
"It's all forgotten, do you need anything? Do you want me to call Brooke?"  
"No. But it is time to take my meds, could-could you go get them from the kitchen."  
"Sure," said Bianca smiling comfortingly as she got up and went to the kitchen. 

Laura put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe Leo didn't love her like he said he had. The name Leo brought fresh tears to her eyes. "How could I be so stupid?" she asked herself as she sat back down on the bed.   
Bianca came back in with a glass of water and her pills and Laura was blown away that the brunette had forgiven her so easily.  
"Thanks, Bianca," said Laura as she was handed her medication. She just looked at the pills, trying to get her thoughts together, one minute she had been sure Leo loved her and the next minute it had been doubts, that was how their whole marriage had been, short as it was.   
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bianca asked sitting next to her.  
"I'm finally seeing everything clearly, I don't know why it took me this long, I was so stupid."  
"Don't say that, you are not."  
"But I am, Bianca. I mean first Leo is fit and ready to marry Greenlee and then they break up, because she wanted to, and then a week later he's proclaiming his love to me and I'm dying. I must have a big sign on my head that says gullible."  
"Laura, you were in love and Leo loves you--."   
"But not in that way, Bianca. He still loves Greenlee."  
"Well did he say that?" Bianca asked stubbornly, she hoped it was all a misunderstanding, for Laura's sake.  
"Not in so many words. Today when I looked at him you should of see his face, he looked like he wanted to be a million miles away from me," Laura said and tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to fall at anytime. "Then I saw him and Greenlee talking, right outside of the door and the way he looked at her---it was with such passion…love. He's never looked at me like that."  
Bianca handed her a tissue. "Laura, Leo has feelings for you," said Bianca softly.  
"If he did then how come he doesn't want to make love to me again? I tried so hard to make him happy but he just wanted to be with her."  
Bianca closed her eyes, for her own tears now threatened to fall, Leo and Laura had actually made love, not that she hadn't expected it, they were newlyweds but the confirmation hurt… a lot, so she tried to ignore the pain that clutched her heart.  
"I asked him if he wanted to be here with me, he said yes but his eyes told me everything, he regrets marrying me, I know it, he thought I was going to die, that's why he married me, it had nothing to do with love, he's in love with Greenlee."  
"Laura I'm sure that's not--."  
"It's true, he married me out of pity. He thought I was dying and wanted to make me happy by making me think he loved me but it was all a lie, he's still head over feet with Greenlee Smythe. I can't compete with her anymore, I want an annulment."  
"Laura, are you sure?"   
"Yeah, Bianca, I am. He doesn't love me and I can't be in this marriage if there is no love."  
"Maybe you just need marriage counseling to get through this, so you can see how much this marriage could work."  
"How do you do it, Bianca?"  
"Do what?" asked Bianca.  
"How do you go from one day telling me you have feelings for me and then the next supporting my marriage with everything you have. How can you be so unselfish?" asked Laura.  
"I want you to be happy, Laura, that's all that matters, when you care for someone you try everything you can to help them, I'm your friend and I'm going to support and help you no matter what," said Bianca tearfully, "That's just the way things are."  
"I couldn't ask for a better friend," said Laura in tears as she hugged her. "I don't deserve you as a friend, I've been so selfish. I'm sorry."  
"Laura I admit I've been hurt by your relationship with Leo but I pushed it aside so you could be happy and you were, but I will do anything to help you now."  
"Do you think you could get Jackson to come see me tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Bianca running her hand through her hair nervously. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight, I could sleep on the couch."  
"No, I just want to be alone."  
"Okay, call me anytime, if you need to talk or anything," she said standing up.  
"Bianca, just remember that I've always loved you as a friend and no matter what I always will."  
Bianca smiled, "Same here."   
When she was sure Bianca had left Laura threw her pills across the room and then layed down on the bed, she hated Greenlee Smythe. 


	2. Two

After a while Laura decided to give it one last chance to save her marriage. She had to see Greenlee Smythe.  
She got to the Enchantment offices and was glad to see that Greenlee was still working. She was led up to Greenlee's office where she opened the door to see Greenlee going over some papers. Laura walked in and slammed the door. "Listen to me, Greenlee, I never want to see you near my house or my husband again, ever, and you never go where you know Leo will be. Are we clear?" "Whoa, where did this backbone come from? No matter, in case you haven't heard it's a free country and I can go where ever I want."   
"Stay away from Leo or I'll-"  
"You'll what Laura? Push me down the stairs? Pull me hair? I'd like to see you try. Anyway about that little rule you just laid down I hope it doesn't include Leo isn't allowed to come see me because he should be here right about now."  
At that moment he walked through the door. "All right, Greenlee, I've got the sheets you've been -" he saw Laura. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
Laura was a bit put off by the hint of anger in his voice.   
"Well? You going to tell me why you're here?" he asked impatiently.   
"Well, why are you here?" she asked back.   
"I'm dropping off some tear sheets for Erica. She's been waiting to see them."   
Laura turned to Greenlee "You knew about this"?   
Greenlee smiled. "Uh, it's right in my appointment book -- "L.D.P." And you're punctual. That's such an important thing in the business world," she said smiling at Leo.  
"Since when did you decide to stop by?" said Leo ignoring Greenlee and turning back to Laura.  
Greenlee interrupted, "Oh, I think it was spur of the moment, which I don't have a problem with. Leo doesn't have to know where you are every minute, does he? Ooh -- or is there a rule about that?"  
"'Rule'? What is she talking about? What is this?" he asked confused.   
"You know -- the rules that you and Laura worked out, the du Pres commandments. Have you forgotten about them? Well, that's ok because I can fill you in. Laura's been coaching me."   
Laura quickly tried to cover. "Forget it, forget it. I'll tell you about it at home. It's a joke. It's not very funny, but you have to give her credit. Listen, I'm going to make you a special dinner tonight, so don't be late. "  
Laura could see Leo wasn't buying it "Ok, ok. Something's going on here, and I want to know what it is right now."  
"Hmm, I can take a hint. You two lovebirds need to be alone, so I'm going to get out of here. Would anyone care for a slice of pizza? No? Ok. Later, you two."   
Laura saw the look on Leo's face. "Leo, what is it? What's wrong? That whole thing about the rules -- that's just Greenlee trying -"  
"I don't care about the dumb rules, Laura. I just want to know why you're doing this. "  
"Doing what?"   
"You're checking up on me," he said suspiciously.   
"I wasn't checking up on you," she said, afterall she hadn't known where he was going to be.   
"No, you were checking up on me. And this stress can't be good for you. It's not good for your heart and it sure as hell isn't good for us."   
"I wasn't checking up on you," she repeated, what did he know about her heart? He was the one that had broken it.   
"Ok, what are you doing here?"   
"I had to clear something up with Greenlee."   
"Greenlee -- how many times do I got to -- Greenlee is out of our life for good. Why don't you believe me? " he asked throwing his arms up in the air.   
"I do," she lied.   
"Well, then why did you freak out when I walked in here?"   
"I just -- I wasn't expecting you."   
"I had business here, Laura, that's all."   
"What is a tear sheet, anyway?"   
"It's a copy of an ad, the way it'll look when it runs in a magazine. See?" he asked as he held it up for her to examine. "Oh."   
"Yeah, "oh." Look, Laura, changing the subject isn't going to help. You have to trust me, or we're in serious trouble "   
"I do trust you. And I love you and I don't want us to fight. It's just -- it's Greenlee I have a problem with."   
"You don't have any control over Greenlee and neither do I, so why don't we just let it go?"   
"Is it that simple? "  
"No, it's not that simple. It takes a lot of work. But I'll help you."  
"I know you will," she said hugging him. "You always do. Always. I still feel like this is a dream -- me finding you, you loving me," All of a sudden she looked down at Greenlee's desk and noticed a button on Greenlee's phone, if she pushed it she could hear what went on after she left… in a split second she pushed it.   
"It's not a dream. It's real. Ok? You just have to let it be real."  
"I will, well I'm kind a tired so I'm going to go home and get some rest. I love you."  
"Goodnight," said Leo kissing her on the forehead.  
Laura hid down the hall until she saw Greenlee go into her office.  
She then want to a vacant secretary's desk and debated on whether pushing the button that would let her hear everything. It would be so easy and then she would know if Leo really loved her and if he did their would be no annulment. She closed her eyes and pushed the button.  
She immediately heard Greenlee's voice :   
"I don't have to. You want me so bad, you're breaking into a sweat. And you want everything you're not getting in that sickbed with your frigid wife.   
"Oh, you -- you know, Greenlee, you're not going to believe this, but I don't need or want anything that you have. As a matter of fact, I'm a lot happier now than I ever was with you."  
Laura smiled, so he WAS happy with her.   
"Liar." She heard Greenlee say.  
"Oh, you think so?"   
"Hmm. Only one way to find out. Why don't we make a little bet?"   
"On what?"   
"I bet that I can get you back in my bed before your three-month anniversary with your child bride."   
Laura closed her eyes. "Please don't take the bet," she whispered to herself.  
And then she heard Leo laugh.   
" You are so -- you're so going to lose that bet. Yeah, count me in."   
" I knew you wouldn't say no. Never have and never will. You're scared. That's why you were laughing."   
"No, I can't wait to see the look on your face when you lose."   
"Oh, you think I'm going to lose? Come on. You want me so bad, you can taste it. I mean, you're not getting anything from Laura, am I right?" Then she heard Greenlee mocking her. "Get that thing away from me, Leo! Oh, my God, my poor heart!"   
"That was Laura?"   
Greenlee's voice was again normal. "Yes! Didn't you recognize the whining tone? 'Leo!'"   
" Oh, that -- Greenlee, you got to be kidding. That's Laura? You can't do any better than that?"  
"Well, you know, I was much better with my Opal imitation. There's much more to work with. Zombie Laura isn't even a challenge."   
She heard Leo laugh. "Zombie Laura"? Ok, Greenlee, that's lame. Please tell me that you can do better than that. "  
Laura wiped tears from her eyes. He was mocking her right along with Greenlee, he didn't even attempt to defend her. Before she knew what she was doing she burst into the office.  
"Leo! I hate you and I never want to see you again and if you come even near MY house I'll have you arrested! Congratulations Greenlee it looks like you'll win your bet," And with that she ran away. She could hear Leo chasing her as she ran into the parking lot but she got into her car seconds after he made his way into the parking lot. In the car she started to feel the affects of not taking her meds but she ignored them. When she got home she layed down on their bed and cried. She would show him, she'd show everybody. 


	3. Three

Bianca got home and went to her room. One part of her heart was breaking for Laura and the other part was secretly happy. "it's not fair, Laura shouldn't have to hurt any more after all she's been though, and I don't want to love her anymore, I can't love her anymore, I just can't,' she whimpered into her pillow. After a couple of hours she finally let sleep overtake her. She woke up at four in the morning and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't and then she heard a sound. She grabbed the closest thing which happened to be a book and she quietly crept downstairs with her heart pounding in her ears. When she got closer to the living room she head another sound. She flipped on the light and was poised to throw the book but she dropped it in fright as a gun was pointed at her. Before she could react a hand was over her mouth and it muffled her screams.   
"Shhhh, be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to let go but don't scream and then I'll explain," he said softly and let go. Bianca backed up but stayed silent.   
"First off, I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I assumed you were asleep."  
"Mr. Stamp, what are you doing here, with a gun?!" she asked in a loud whisper.  
"I work for the FBI," he said handing her a badge and she carefully studied it. "I'm here to protect your mother, but you can't blow my cover, it's crucial that she not suspect anything."  
"What are you protecting her from?" asked Bianca with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
"The less you know the better but I'm telling the truth, Tad and Dixie Martin and Mateo Santos can vouch for me, I can't tell you anything else."  
Bianca made a mental note to speak with Mateo as soon as possible. "But why are you snooping around in the middle of the night."   
"I was looking for information on Greenlee Smythe."  
"Why didn't you just ask my mom?"  
"Because I don't want your mother to get more suspicious than she already is. Do you think Miss Smythe is involved with any illegal activity?"  
"Well if it's blackmail, trying to still another woman's husband or pushing people off of yachts then probably."  
"What about drugs, using, dealing, that thing."  
"No way, she may be a spoiled brat but I don't think she would be into that. She definitly doesn't need to deal, she's rich already."  
"What about her father?"  
"From what I heard he stole money from Greenlee's trust fund and he tried to blackmail Leo DuPres, that's all I know. He was interested in my mom a couple of months ago."  
"Thanks, you've been a great help. Please don't say a word about this conversation," Chris said and with that he was gone.   
Bianca sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Maybe I should tell Mom, I mean her life might be in danger, if anything ever happened to her…" she let the sentence trail off. "But if she gets mad at Mr. Stamp then there will be no one to protect her," she debated with herself and soon fell back asleep.  
She woke up again and looked at the clock which said 9:23. She stretched out and then yawned. There was a note on the table and she picked it up and read it.

_ Bianca,  
Went to work, lets have a late lunch, love you. _

Bianca decided to seek the advice of her uncle Jack. So a couple hours later they met at BJ's. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet you sooner but I was busy with Shannon's case," he said sitting down. "How's that going?"  
"It's going to be hard that's for sure, Marcus's parents have a lot of influence in this town but I going to try to get her off with self defense. So what did you want to talk to me about, it sounded urgent."  
"I think my mom might be in danger, I really can't get into the details but I was hoping that you could hire someone to guard her discreetly," she had already talked to Mateo and found out what Mr. Stamp had done for Tad so she trusted him now, but she was still worried.  
"Bianca, what is this about?"  
"I really don't know that much myself, but her driver Mr. Stamp is an FBI agent and he's protecting her for some reason and I just want to make sure she will be okay. But you can't blow Mr. Stamps cover or she might be in even more danger."  
"I'll definitely look into all of this right away."  
"The other thing is Laura wants an annulment and I was kind of hoping that you could go visit her, talk to her about it."  
"Sure, why don't we go right now."  
They got to Laura and Leo's apartment and Bianca was immediately gripped by fear when she saw ambulance lights. 


	4. Four

Bianca was immediately out of the car before she was even aware of it stopping. It was then she saw Laura, pale and ashen, being wheeled away on the gurney while they did compressions on her chest and gave her oxygen. She saw Brooke following them and begging them to save her daughter, frantically. Everything after that happened so fast. She was in the car and being driven to the hospital and then they went into the waiting room where she sat down next to Brooke and held her hand. Brooke had told her that she had found Laura on the floor barely breathing and by the time the ambulance had gotten there her breathing had stopped altogether. As Bianca heard all of this she found it harder to breathe and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and then everything was black.   
She woke up to the strong smell of ammonia and saw Jake Martin leaning over her with smelling salts. "What happened?" asked Bianca sitting up.  
"It looks like you had a panic attack and passed out, I want to get you into a room and make sure everything is okay. Have you eaten anything today?"  
"No, I didn't eat breakfast, but I have to stay here and wait. Please Jake, I'm fine, I promise."  
Just the David Hayward came out and his expression made Bianca close her eyes and pray that the next words out of his mouth would be good. Brooke was frantically asking if Laura was okay and David said that they got her heart beating again. Bianca collapsed on the sofa and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.  
"From what I can tell it looks like she missed at least two doses of her medication, her body started to reject the heart and that's why she collapsed, we're giving her antibiotics through an IV to reverse some of the damage but two episodes so close together isn't good. Right now she's in a coma and we're doing everything we can."  
'How could she miss two doses? I saw her take her meds last night,' Bianca said to herself thinking back. She remembered giving Laura the pills but she couldn't, for the life of her, remember Laura putting them in her mouth. "Bianca, just remember that I've always loved you as a friend and no matter what I always will." 'No she did not do this on purpose, she couldn't have, she wouldn't," she screamed mentally.  
She got up and left the hospital, ignoring everyone and everything. She was angry, angry at herself for leaving Laura, angry at Leo for making Laura so miserable and even at Laura for being so stupid as to skip her meds.   
She got breakfast and then wondered where Leo was and decided to find him.   
  
She had looked everywhere, the yacht, Palmer's, the Valley Inn, BJ's, the park, she had one place to look and she hoped he wasn't there.   
She had just visited Greenlee's penthouse and was relieved to find only some construction men. She was walking down the stairs when she heard voices and her worst suspicions were confirmed.  
"Greenlee, this was the biggest mistake of my life. I can't believe I did this to Laura, to myself!"  
"Stay a little longer, Jake won't be back for an hour or so and Laura won't ever have to know."   
"But I'll know. I still can't believe I slept with you, I committed adultery!" he said in a fierce whisper.   
"Like it matters, Leo you felt the passion, we still have something good, are you going to ruin it for mousy little Laura, she's draining you, killing you inside and you just go back to her, God knows why-"  
"Greenlee, shut up," said Bianca as she stepped towards them.  
"Bianca, what are you doing here?" asked Leo spinning around.  
"You know what? I could ask you the same thing but I already know the answer, you are here sleeping with her," she said pointing to Greenlee "When your WIFE is in the HOSPITAL in a COMA!"  
"What? Bianca tell me. What happened? Bianca tell me!"  
"Well apparently she skipped her med doses and her heart went into rejection and now she's in a coma, I'll give you three reasons why."  
"Damn," said Leo and he rushed off. Bianca started to follow when Greenlee spoke.  
"Look, I really hope Laura is okay."  
"I'm sure you do," said Bianca and then she left.  
When they got back to the hospital nothing had changed so Bianca just walked around aimlessly when she ran into Rosa Santos.  
"Rosa? What are you doing here?"  
"Hayley had her baby, I have a little nephew! He's so cute."   
"Congratulations," said Bianca hugging her friend.  
"Why are you here?"  
"My friend Laura English was brought in today."   
"The one with Gillian's heart?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well I hope she's okay. Look I'm in a hurry, I'll come see you later," said Rosa leaving.  
Bianca went back over to where Brooke was now waiting, along with Edmund. She then saw Leo come out of Laura's room looking shaken, his eyes red as if he'd been crying. "Brooke," Bianca said, "Do you think it would be okay if I went and sat for a while with Laura?"   
"I'm not sure that's a--" started Brooke but Edmund touched her hand. "Yes, go ahead, I'm sure she'd appreciate it."  
Bianca nodded and went into the room. Laura lay on the hospital bed in one of those gowns she hated so much. Her skin was pale and she was hooked up to oxygen. Bianca took the chair right next to her that was still warm from where Leo had sat. Bianca gingerly took one of Laura's hand and held onto it as a couple of tears escaped her eyes.  
"Laura, you have to wake up, I just, I don't know what I would do if …if you died. You mean everything to me. Everything," she sat next to Laura and randomly talked about things, things that seemed so stupid, yet they were comforting. She knew that she should leave soon and let Leo and Brooke have their time with her but she couldn't, she just wanted to hold her hand, to be there when she woke up. She knew that was selfish, that it shouldn't matter who was with her as long as Laura DID wake up.  
Bianca sat their looking at her, the only sounds, the steady pulse of the heart monitor and the quiet sound of the oxygen. The quiet was interrupted by her mother.  
"Bianca, sweetie, I just heard what happened. I'm so sorry," said Erica giving her daughter a hug.  
"I just saw her last night and I gave her, her meds but she didn't take them, I should have made sure."  
"Why don't we go, it's getting late and you need to eat," she said putting her hand on Bianca's shoulder.  
"Mom, I can't leave her."  
"It's okay, honey, she has Leo and Brooke, nothing is going to happen while you're gone, we'll go to BJ's and right back. Come on." she said practically pulling Bianca out of the chair.  
Bianca took one last look at Laura and then they left. Bianca was like a robot as she chewed and swallowed her food, she didn't really taste it, all there was, in her mind, was Laura who could possibly die, how many times had Bianca been terrified of that thought. Her mother was talking about something or other but Bianca practically ignored her. Laura. Why did she have to do this, why didn't she take her meds on time? Bianca finished her meal and Erica reluctantly took Bianca back to the waiting room where after a few hours of waiting for Laura to wake up she fell asleep in the waiting chair.   
She woke up to Leo shaking her and handing her a cup of coffee, she didn't bother to smile or thank him, she was still too mad at him at the moment. She tipped back the hot liquid and it burned her tongue as she drank it all down.  
She went home, where she changed her clothes and went back to the hospital against her mother's advice. She was really starting to get on her nerves, she did everything but plain out say that she didn't want Bianca by Laura's side, but Bianca needed to see her blonde friend, she never knew if it was going to be the last time.  
She got to the hospital and Brooke was keeping her vigil along with Leo. "Brooke, can I see Laura again? I promise, I'll only be a few minutes."  
"Yes, go ahead."   
Bianca went into Laura's room and pulled a small stuffed teddy bear from her purse and sat it by Laura's hand. She knew it was stupid but it made her feel better that Laura would have something of Bianca with her at all times.  
She sat down next to the hospital bed and looked at her friend. She looked no better or worse. But her cheeks looked a little flushed. Bianca gently touched her cheek but was alarmed to find it was burning up. 


	5. Five

Bianca got up quickly and found Dr. Joe.   
"We have to get her fever down," he said checking her temperature.   
"Laura's going to be okay, right?" asked Bianca worriedly.   
"We're going to do everything we can. Nurse, have Doctor Hayward paged right away. Bianca I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."   
Bianca went back out and quickly explained to Leo and Brooke what had happened. After only a couple of minutes David arrived and hurried into Laura's room. Another couple minutes later he came back out.   
"We gave her something to lower the fever, thankfully we started treating it in time before it got to high, there's no damage done. I'm just waiting for the results of some tests and hopefully I'll have better news soon."   
Bianca ached to go back in and see Laura but she didn't want to interrupt Brooke who was in with Laura now. Twenty minutes later David walked by and Leo grabbed his arm.   
"David, what did the tests say?" Leo asked.   
"Well there looks to be no permanent damage from the lack of medication. The tissue around her heart was swollen but the antibiotics and her body are quickly bringing it down. What she needs right now is rest. She should wake up in the next twelve hours. But when she does I don't want her to have an ounce of stress. If anything aggravates her heart, like stress or high emotion we're going to be right back at the beginning. I want her in bed for the next four days. I mean it Leo she should have nothing more stressful then deciding what socks to wear. Do you understand?"   
"Yes, David."   
"Okay, I'm going to check Laura's temperature and tell Brooke the good news." 

Hours later after Brooke had went home to get things prepared for Laura and Leo had just left to do God knew what, Bianca snuck into Laura's room. She had to sneak because Brooke had forbade her from visiting Laura saying it would be too much stress. Bianca was willing to bet her life that if Brooke knew what was going on between the newly weds Leo would have been the one banned. Bianca quietly opened the door and tip-toed in. Laura was still in her coma like sleep, David had explained Laura's body was keeping her asleep so it would have time to heal. Bianca sat down in the appointed chair by the bed that was still warm from where Leo had sat.   
In the dim light Bianca looked at Laura who's face was no longer red with fever or deathly pale anymore. Just to reassure herself she reached over and touched Laura's brow. Bianca slowly pulled her hand away and held Laura's hand, slowly running her thumb over the smooth skin. After twenty minutes of just looking at her Bianca decided to leave before she was caught. She gently let go of Laura's hand and let out a gasp of surprise as Laura grasped her hand. Bianca's eyes quickly went to Laura's face and she was awake and smiling.   
"I'll go get David-."   
"No, wait a minute I want to talk," she said tightening her grip.  
"How long have you been awake?" asked Bianca suspiciously.  
"Since Leo came in, but I wanted to wait until I could talk to you."  
"Brooke is so worried about you."  
"I know but I'm okay and as soon as we talk you can call David in here to do whatever he's going to do."  
Bianca decided to be blunt about the whole situation. "Laura, I'm not accusing you of anything but…did you stop taking your meds on purpose?"  
Laura looked down guiltily and Bianca knew the answer. "Yes, I did. I wanted to make Leo pay for hurting me. I guess…I guess I thought that if I died it would get him back."  
"Laura! That was so stupid," Bianca softened her voice when she remembered what David had said about stress. "I was really worried, I wasn't sure if I'd ever get to talk to you again."  
"I'm so sorry Bianca but you can't-you can't tell my Mom or Leo. I'm just going to tell them that I was so tired that I forgot, please Bianca you can't tell them."  
"Laura, it would be irresponsible of me if I didn't say anything, you need help, you have to talk to someone."  
"I'm talking to you. Please Bianca, you're the only one I can trust."  
"A professional could really help you with all of theses emotions that you're going through."  
"I just want to go home and be normal. I want my life to be how it was before all of this happened, I want everything I used to have."  
Bianca chewed on her bottom lip. If anything like this happened again it would be all of her fault, but Laura was her friend… "Okay, I'll keep this a secret but Laura if you ever feel like doing this again you have to call me no matter what. Swear."  
"I swear. Thanks Bianca."  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're okay," she said squeezing Laura's hand. 


	6. Six

The next morning Laura was released from the hospital and decided to go back to her and Leo's place instead of staying with her mother. Brooke grudgingly decided not to stay with Laura twenty-four seven but she did spend the morning helping Laura settle back in. After Brooke had left, Bianca was sitting on Laura's bed and they were reading fashion magazines.   
"I love the angle this picture was taken at," Laura said pointing to one of the pictures. "One day I'm going to be taking pictures for all of these magazines."   
"That will be so cool, you'll get to travel all around Europe to Paris and Italy and meet movie stars," said Bianca.   
"Yeah, I can't wait. I'm going to college soon, I don't know when but as soon as my heart is better I'm going to start making some major plans, maybe I can wait a while and we can take some classes together. Bianca, when Leo was in my room, you know when he thought I was unconscious, he said some things…"  
"Like what?" asked Bianca.  
"He said he really did love me and that Greenlee was a mistake and that he wants to be with me."  
"Laura--" said Bianca totally surprised.   
There was a knock at the bed room door and Leo walked in. "Zora told me to bring you your pills," Leo said handing her the medication and a glass of water. He was about to leave when Laura stopped him. "Leo, wait," he stopped and waited while she took her medicine.  
"Thank you, Leo," she said smiling at him.  
"Laura, I want you to take it easy, David said no stress," said Leo running his hand through his hair.  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone--"started Bianca.  
"No, Bianca, I want you to stay. Leo I just want to tell you that you are the most wonderful husband I could ask for and I love you."  
Leo smiled, kissed her on the forehead and left.  
"I-I thought that you and Leo were finished."  
"I thought we were too but I love him and despite Greenlee's plots he loves me too, you don't have a problem with that do you?"  
"Of course not, I just want what's best for you." Bianca knew she couldn't tell Laura about Greenlee and Leo sleeping together not now, not ever.   
"I'm sure you do," Laura said sharply and then went back to looking at the pictures.  
Bianca closed her eyes for a second to get her emotions under control. "You're right, that is a great picture, I wonder who took it," she said trying to even out her voice. If Laura wanted Leo there was nothing that she could do about that and the tone of Laura's voice had made it obvious the discussion was closed. 

Laura sat in the dark all by herself listening to the crickets chirp outside. Bianca had left a couple of hours earlier and Leo was visiting Ryan. Her and Leo had talked, really talked and she was positive that he loved her. She really loved him more than anything and he was all hers and God help anyone who tried to take him from her because they would pay, oh they would pay so bad. 

Bianca nervously clenched and unclenched her hands. This was way harder than she had anticipated. She knocked on the door and it was replied with a 'come in'. She slowly opened the door and walked in.  
"Hello, Bianca. Is everything okay with Laura?" asked Brooke.  
"Yeah, I was just over there a couple of hours ago and she's well… okay from what I can tell but I did come here to talk about her."  
"Bianca, if this is about her relationship with Leo-."  
"It is, but you need to here this. Just a few days ago Laura wanted an annulment."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Well I guess I better start from the beginning, the night before you found Laura I had went over there to apologize about my doubts about Leo's feelings for her but I found her crying and she told me she wanted an annulment and that Leo really didn't love her. Before I left I gave Laura her meds but I didn't see her take them."  
"Bianca, I do not like what you are implying, Laura explained how tired she was--"  
"She wasn't tired, she admitted to me that she wanted to hurt herself to get back at Leo but I promised not to tell, I'm breaking that promise because I care too much about her to let this happen again. Ever."  
Brooke just sat there and Bianca could see that she was adding everything up and starting to understand. "Thank you Bianca for telling me. I'll make some calls in the morning."  
"Thank you, I just want Laura to be well."  
Bianca went home and fell into her bed to worried to sleep.   



	7. Seven

The next couple days went so slow for Bianca. She tried not to think about Laura and Leo together but she couldn't keep the occasional thought from creeping in. On her third day away from Laura she was watching TV in the late afternoon when the phone rang, she picked it up she heard Brooke on the other line. "Bianca, I know it's late notice but at the last minute I got Laura an appointment to see a psychiatrist at the hospital and I was hoping you could come to show your support."   
"Maybe I shouldn't, she might feel like we're ganging up on her."   
"I think it's best if we all show our support."   
"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour." 

Bianca got to the hospital a few minutes before Leo, Laura and Brooke did but when Laura got out of the elevator and saw her a worried look crossed her face.   
"Bianca, what are you doing here?" asked Laura.   
"I asked her to come," supplied Brooke.   
"Why? I'm just getting a check up right?" she said looking from Brooke and Leo to Bianca.   
"Actually your Mother brought you here to see me," said someone from behind her. Laura turned around and saw a man with a smile on his face.   
"I'm doctor McMillan," he said holding out his hand.   
Laura shook it. "Are you my new doctor or something, is David out of town?"   
"Laura, this is a psychiatrist, he works here at the hospital," replied Brooke.   
"A shrink? Why would you bring me to a shrink?" she then saw Bianca guiltily hanging her head.   
"Bianca? May I please speak to you, alone?"   
"Laura, I'm not sure if that's a good idea--" started Brooke.   
"It's okay Mom, it'll only take a second," said Laura grabbing Bianca's arm and dragging her into the women's bathroom.   
"Bianca, how could you tell on me, I told you, my marriage is better than ever, everything is fine. I can't believe that you're this jealous."   
"Are you kidding? This isn't about you and Leo, you tried to kill yourself!"   
"You know exactly what this is about. But I'm never going to play for your side. And I guess you just can't accept that. You still have these feelings for me."   
"No, I don't. Not anymore," she said and surprisingly she realized her romantic feelings for Laura were changing, right now all she felt for Laura was friendship and pity, there was none of the attraction that made her palms sweaty or her heart pound. "Laura, you need people to love you, and you don't know how to love them back. That is something that you have to work on, but I can't help you. I'm moving on, without you."   
"I'm very capable of loving. Just not the kind of love that you want."   
"Laura, first, I was your friend, and that is all I've ever asked of you, and you know it, no matter what I might have felt about you I never pushed you."   
"You would have jumped at the chance to be with me, Bianca if I'd even given you an inch. You just can't let other people be happy."   
"Oh, come on," replied Bianca with exasperation, when had Laura turned into this whinning little brat?   
"I think it's a gay thing."   
"Excuse me?"   
"But I wouldn't understand that. Leo is my best friend. And my husband. And my LOVER and I will not let you destroy that."   
"I'm not trying to! I'm trying to keep you from destroying yourself and if you can't understand that---you know what? Never mind," and with that Bianca stormed off.   
Laura wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She couldn't believe that Bianca had betrayed her like this.   
She took a deep breath and re-entered the hallway to see Leo, her Mom and the doctor looking at her and she knew they must have seen Bianca.   
"I really don't think it's necessary for me to be here."   
"I recommend that anyone who has had an organ transplant come to see me, this is just procedure."   
"Yeah, right," said Laura crossing her arms. She wondered if Leo knew what she had tried to do, he looked just as confused about the counsiling so she guessed not, well that was good, atleast Leo didn't think she was crazy, Laura vowed not to let Bianca ruin her relationship with Leo, after all nothing else mattered. 

Laura was sitting in the comfortable chair across from Dr. McMillan.   
"So, I understand that you are a newly wed."   
"Yes, my husband Leo is the greatest."   
"When did you to get married?"   
"Right before my transplant, in the hospital."   
"So how long have you to been seeing each other?"   
"Well-" said Laura biting her lip. "Off and on, kind of but then he got engaged to someone else and then it was called off and he married me."   
"How is ex-fiancee handling this?"   
"Badly, she's a bitch... I mean she's not very nice and she wants to steal him from me."   
"Why don't you tell me about it?"   
"Well, Greenlee just can't take rejection, she has this crazy fantasy that Leo still loves her, I mean come on! Like she ever had a chance with him!"   
"Well how would you rate your marriage?"   
"It's a perfect ten, we tell each other everything, he's all I've ever wanted."   
"Does he know you purposely didn't take your medication?"   
"That never happened! That lesbo Bianca has been spreading lies! I wouldn't do something like that! She's just trying to destroy me!" said Laura adamantly.   
"So Greenlee and Bianca are out to destroy you?"   
"Yes! I mean no--they're jealous of me!"   
"I understand, just calm down, we don't want you so worked up. Let's discuss something else. I understand that you were given the heart of a woman you knew?"   
"Yes, Gillian," said Laura trying to calm down so this Dr. would leave her alone.   
"Do you ever feel guilty about that?"   
"No, I mean I try not to think about it that much, I'm very grateful."   
"So tell me about your relationship with this girl Bianca, how did you two meet?" 

Bianca sat in the park with her hands over her face trying desperately to catch her breath as sobs tore through her body. It was so unfair, she just didn't understand how Laura could be so cruel to her, so mean, they were friends, best friends or they had been. She had always hoped that maybe they could be more and now she didn't even recognize Laura anymore. When Laura got married it had felt like her heart had been ripped out but she was starting to get over it, to understand that no matter what there was no future for them as other than friends, and now even that was a remote possibility. It was hard to let go of a crush but even harder to let go of a friend.   
"Hey. Are you okay?"   
Bianca quickly wiped at her tears as she looked up to see a girl a little older than herself standing before her. "Yes, I'm fine," said Bianca trying desperately to look composed.   
"You look like you could use this," said the woman handing Bianca a tissue.   
"Thank you, I'm Bianca," she said studying the girl.   
"Mary Francis, but if I hear you call me that I'll take back the tissue," the girl said with a smile. "Then what am I supposed to call you?" she asked the light brown haired girl with beautiful brown eyes.   
"Frankie."   
Bianca smiled through her tears. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Frankie."   
"You too Bianca-la. So why are you sittin' here in the park crying?"   
"No reason," she looked over at Frankie, she seemed nice but Bianca didn't want to spill out her whole live's story to a stranger.   
"Then it must be a boy. Some guy break your heart?" she asked sitting down next to Bianca.   
Bianca laughed at the thought. "No, definitly not."   
"Someone die?"   
"No, I just saw someone for who they really are."   
"I know how that is."   
"You do?"   
"Yeah, my whole life has been that way… anyway, I have to go. I hope things get better. maybe I'll see you later Bianca-la." And with that she was gone as soon as she had come.   
"Bye," whispered Bianca as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked up at the sky asking God why nothing ever seemed to work out for her. 

"Well that's about it for today. We'll make an appointment for you to come back and see me next week."   
"But I thought this was a one time thing. I'm fine, I don't need a shrink."   
"Just a few more meetings," said Dr. McMillan.   
"Okay, whatever, I need to go home and cook dinner for my husband."   
"I'll see you soon then, Mrs. du Pres."   
Laura left the office and with a sigh of relief walked down the hall to where Leo and her mother were still waiting for her.   
"How'd it go?" asked Leo standing up.   
"It was great. Dr. McMillan was very nice, he said that from my behavior it seems I'm just having a reaction to the drugs for my heart so he wants me to come back next week so we can talk to my doctors and see if we can't get a new drug regiment going," she lied.   
"That's wonderful," said Brooke hugging her daughter.   
"I know," said Laura smiling. 

Bianca didn't know what to do as she sat up in her room going over and over in her head her conversation with Laura. She knew that this time she couldn't just forget what Laura had said. It was odd how she now felt so detached from Laura, now when she thought of her she was obviously angered and hurt but there seemed to be no more feelings of affection, or love. Her thoughts then went to the woman she had met a couple hours ago. Bianca-la, that was an odd nick name but she liked it. "Bianca-la," she said out loud before she fell asleep. 


	8. Eight

Bianca woke up the next day feeling surprisingly better than she had in days. She got up and dressed for a long, tiring, day of school.   
School was boring, as usual, and seemed to take for ever but finally it was over. Afterwards she went to BJ's to get something to eat. She had just got done ordering a cheeseburger and a soda when she heard a familiar voice. "Well if it isn't Bianca-la."   
She turned around and smiled. "Hey... Frankie, isn't it? Sit down. Can I buy you lunch?"   
"Sure, I'm not one to pass up a free meal," said Frankie sitting down across from her and ordering her food. "So do you know any cool clubs to hang out at? I just got into town last week and I haven't had time to check this dump out."   
"Yeah, there's Sounds of Salsa or SOS, it's pretty cool," Just then Bianca saw Laura walk through the door and looked down trying to hide her face, she didn't need to have Laura call her more names and berate her for being a good friend.   
"Whose that?" asked Frankie noting Bianca's reaction to seeing Laura.   
"Just some one I thought was my friend."   
"Ahhh, I see, that must be the someone you were upset about yesterday."   
"Yeah," said Bianca trying to ignore Laura but she knew that wasn't a possibility when Laura walked towards them.   
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bianca, did you trade me in for her?" Laura asked looking at Frankie, "Or are you waiting for the Blue Angel to open up tonight?"   
"That's it Laura, I want to talk to you now," said Bianca getting up and pulling Laura towards the bathroom heedless of her protests.   
"I am sick and tired of your attitude. If you don't like me fine, but don't purposely come up to me and degrade me in front of my friend just because I'm there. I am not your personal whipping girl and I don't want to be treated like one. If you are insecure about yourself, your marriage or whatever then don't take it out on me! I don't care anymore! It's not my problem and I would be more than happy if I never saw you again," Bianca said, she took one last look at Laura trying to find the friend that had disappeared before stomping out.   
She sat back down across from Frankie and occupied herself with twirling her straw around. "You okay?" Frankie asked.   
"Yeah, I'm fine."   
"So what time are you going to pick me up?"   
"What?" asked Bianca confused.   
"To go to that SOS place, I want to check it out, is 8:00 okay?"   
"Sure," said Bianca hesitantly.   
"Good, you can pick me up here," she said scribbling an address on a napkin and handing it to Bianca."I have to go, I'll see you tonight," Frankie said grabbing the hamburger she had ordered and leaving.   
Bianca sat there with a smile on her face. 

Frankie was walking home, well the place she called home, which definitly wasn't much, thinking about how she would obtain a dress to wear to SOS. "In a few months I will be living the high life with everything I need, a car, a house, all the dresses I want and everything I've ever dreamed about. "   
She was so busy day dreaming that she didn't see the car coming at her until it made contact with her body. She hit the wind shield and then rolled off the car onto the road. She caught her breath as a sharp pain hit her ribs, the pain was so bad she almost threw up but after what seemed like minutes but only about the 30 seconds it lessened and she was then left with a dull pain.   
"What do you think you were doing jumping out in front of my car like that!"   
"Lady? What are you talking about?!" exclaimed Frankie.   
"You can't play your little games with me, young lady," said Erica Kane pulling out her cell phone and calling her lawyer.   
Twenty minutes later Frankie was in the hospital room being checked out by a doctor Joe Martin who was surprisingly nice and very gentle. "Does it hurt here?" he asked gently applying pressure to a rib.   
Frankie winced, "Kinda," she said gritting her teeth.   
"From what I can tell they're not broken, you do however have a nasty bruise on your hip and a severely twisted ankle. How old did you say you were?"   
"Eighteen. So I'm going to be okay then?" she asked relieved.   
"Yes, but I'd prefer you weren't alone for the next twenty-four hours, are you sure you don't have any family in town you can stay with?"   
"Positive."   
"Well then I recommend that you stay here for tonight. I'll be back to check on you soon," he said leaving.   
"Great," muttered Frankie, "How am I going to pay for a night in the ER?" 

Bianca rushed to the hospital to make sure her mother was okay. She had just got a call from her Uncle Jack saying her mother had hit a pedestrian but she was okay. He had also told Bianca to stay home but there was no way she was doing that. She got to the hospital and saw her mother talking to some police officers so she ran over and gave her a tight hug. "Mom, I'm so glad that your okay!"   
Erica returned the hug. "Some crazed girl jumped in front of my car."   
"Ms. Kane, we aren't done questioning you," reminded one of the officers.   
"I'm really okay, Sweetheart."   
Bianca listened to her Mother's statement when she saw Dr. Joe. "Do you know anything about this person my mother hit?"   
"Well, she's a young woman, 18, I've recommended that she stay over night."   
"But she's okay, right?"   
"Yes of course but she's going to be very uncomfortable for the next few days and I recommended that she stay with a family member but she doesn't have any in town."   
"Do you mind if I go talk to her?"   
"Go right ahead." 

Bianca looked in and saw the back of the girl's head so she walked in, and she was just in time to catch the girl as she fell backwards.   
"Are you okay?" asked Bianca up-righting her.   
"Bianca-la?" asked Frankie turning around. "Why are you here? Did someone tell you about my almost brush with death?" she said with a little laugh.   
"You could say that. What are you doing out of bed?"   
"Leaving."   
"But Dr. Joe said you were staying over-night."   
"I can take care of myself, anyway I can't afford it, do you know how much one night in the hospital costs?" asked Frankie limping over to were her belongings were gathered.   
"My mom is the one who hit you, she'll pay for the bill."   
"Wait? That loony toon out there is your mother?"   
"Yeah," said Bianca smiling, "but don't hold it against me."   
"I won't. According to the doctor I'll hardly be able to walk for the next week so I guess I'll have to cancel our date."   
"That's okay, there'll be other days. Look I have to go talk to my Mom, don't go anywhere, I mean it."   
"Yes, sir!" said Frankie saluting as she sat down on the bed and suddenly grabbed her side.   
"Are you okay?" asked Bianca rushing to her side.   
"Yeah, just some bruised ribs, I'll get over it." 

Bianca walked over to her mother who seemed to be in a heated discussion with Mr. Stamp. "You may work for the FBI--"   
He cut her off. "Do you want to blow my cover?"   
"Mom, excuse me, I need to talk to you," said Bianca surprised that her mother obviously knew now that Mr. Stamp was an FBI agent.   
"Yes Bianca. What is it?" asked Erica casting daggers at Chris.   
"The girl you ran over is a friend of mine and she doesn't have any family in town to take care of her while she heals from her injuries so I was wondering if she could come stay with us."   
"Absolutely not! Do you think I'm going to let someone like her in MY house?"   
"Well look at it this way. If you are not as nice to her as possible I'm willing to bet she might decide to sue you and what would all your fans say if they found out you hit a helpless teenage girl and let her leave without so much as an apology and a place to stay while she healed?" "Bianca, this is blackmail! She threw herself in front of my car!"   
"Mom, I'm not trying to be mean but she is the one in the hospital and you did hit her, it'll only be for a few days, a week tops."   
Erica was silent for several minutes. "Two days, under the condition she does no interviews with the press and I'll have a contract drawn up saying she won't."   
"Thanks mom."   
"I mean it Bianca, only two."   
"Yes, Mom."   
Bianca walked back into Frankie's room. "Well, get your stuff, I have a place for you to stay."   
"Where?"   
"With me and my Mom."   



	9. Nine

"No way. What if she decides to finish the job and smothers me with a pillow?" asked Frankie.   
"I can guarantee that's not going to happen. There are two conditions, you can't sue her and no interviews with the press."   
"I should have known this was just a way of covering her ass, she's afraid I'll sue the skirt off of her!"   
"Kind of, but it's better than being by yourself when you can hardly walk."   
"I guess," said Frankie skeptically. 

"Number one, no stealing," said Erica as they walked into the living room.   
Frankie rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ms. Kane."   
"Number two you have to be in your room buy 10pm, I don't want you wandering all over the house at all hours of the night."   
"Yes, Ms. Kane."   
"No drugs, no smoking, no alcohol, no friends, or boyfriends, no loud music and if I catch you breaking any one of these rules you're out."   
"Yes, Ms. Kane," replied Frankie   
"Here, I'll help you up to the guest bedroom," said Bianca letting Frankie put her arm around Bianca's shoulder so she could get up the stairs.   
"Thanks for getting me away from her," said Frankie when Erica was out of earshot.   
"You're welcome, but she's really not that bad once you get use to her. Well, here's your room," said Bianca opening the bedroom door that was right down the hall from hers.   
Frankie peeked in, "You have got to be kidding, look at this place. I get a stereo, a TV, a phone, a bed. You guys are more loaded than I thought."   
"Yeah, well my mom worked hard to get where she is today."   
"She runs her own cosmetics company right?"   
"Yeah, Enchantment. I'll bring dinner up in a little while, do you need anything?"   
"No, I'm fine, thanks Bianca-la." 

Bianca left and Frankie layed back in her bed. She was definitly having second thoughts about this now, Bianca was so nice to her… 'No Frankie, you have to do this,' she said mentally. She grabbed the remote controller and tried to put all of the bad stuff out of her mind. 

Bianca walked down the stairs. This was so great, now she actually had someone she could talk to, really talk to.   
After dinner was made Bianca made two plates and took them upstairs. She lightly knocked on the door and pushed it open. "I brought you dinner if--" she stopped when she saw Frankie laying there a sleep. She sat the plates down on the nights stand and then took the blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it over Frankie.   
"Goodnight," whispered Bianca. 

A couple hours later Bianca was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door.   
"Come in." answered Bianca sitting down on her bed.   
Frankie wobbled in trying to look as healthy as possible but Bianca could see she was in pain.   
"Here," said Bianca helping her to sit on the bed. "Do you want something for the pain?"   
"No, I'm fine, I found my dinner and I wanted to just tell you thanks, for everything I mean, you've been a real friend."   
"Well, I need all of the friends I can get."   
"This kinda reminds me of a sleep over, it's been, God, ages since I stayed over at someone's house, granted I hadn't been hit by a car before hand," she said laughing.   
"So where did you grow up?"   
All of the humor seemed to drain from Frankie's face. "Here and there, you know."   
"I see."   
"Yeah, so what about you Bianca-la, have you lived here in this house your whole life?"   
"No, I used to live with my dad, but he passed away a few years ago."   
"Sorry."   
"Yeah, I still miss him all of the time but I know he's happy and looking out for me."   
"Do you mind if I hang in here for awhile, my room is so big it's kinda freaking me out."   
"Sure, go ahead, I don't mind."   
"Do you have any good movies?"   
"Sure, what kind?"   
"Thriller."   
"Well, I have' I Know What You Did Last Summer' the first and second one, the Scream trilogy, Texas Chainsaw Masacre, What Lies Beneath, The In Crowd, Urban Legend and Urban Legend the Final Cut."   
"Urban Legend the Final cut."   
"Good choice," said Bianca putting it into the VCR.   
She then hesitantly turned off the light, the dark, a scary movie, a bed and a girl she found to be absolutely attractive was in her mind not a good combination.   
She sat down on the bed but as far away from Frankie as she could get without falling off. By the end of the movie unconsciously they ended up sitting side by side in the middle of the bed.   
"That was awesome," said Frankie as the movie started to rewind.   
"Yeah," Bianca looked at the clock. "It's twelve-thirty you better get back to your room. Here, I'll help," said Bianca putting her arm around Frankie and helping her up off of the bed. She then supported her as she hobbled to the guest room.   
"Here, I'll do that," said Bianca pulling down the blankets so Frankie could get under them.   
"Okay," said Frankie but before getting into bed she reached for her backpack, she pulled out a large shirt while removing the one she had on. Bianca looked at her with a mixture of shock and surprise and Frankie discarded her shirt and slipped the bigger one on. She then unbuttoned her blue jeans and Bianca turned away as she took them off and awkwardly got into the bed. "Good night Bianca."   
"Good night, Frankie," said Bianca trying to speak past the lump in her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said turning off the light on her way out.   
Bianca layed down in her bed and closed her eyes. She could still smell the scent of Frankie's strawberry scented shampoo and she sighed into her pillow. "I can not let this happen again, I just can't," whispered Bianca before she fell asleep. 

"Leo, I love you so much," whispered Laura as they lay together, the sheets tangled and the blankets on the floor.   
"Ditto," said Leo as he kissed her on the forehead.   
Laura smiled contentedly. 'He loves me' she thought snuggling up to him.   
"Are you sure about that?" asked a voice, Laura looked around, there was no one there. 


	10. Ten

Bianca woke up early the next day and tried to keep her mind off of the woman that was sleeping right down the hall.   
She took a shower and decided that she just had to get out of the house. She ended up deciding to go to the Homeless Shelter where she volunteered regularly. She wrote a note to Frankie telling her where she would be and also her cell phone number and then she called her mother at Enchantment and talked to her for a bit. When she got to the Homeless Shelter she helped serve breakfast and it took her mind off of her problems, more specifically her developing feelings.   
Frankie woke up and stretched in the big bed but she instantly regretted it when her sore body protested. Obviously being hit by a car hurt a hell of a lot more the day after. She got up and took a bath using the strawberry shampoo she had found in the bathroom the other day. When she was clean and dressed she decided to pay a visit to a very special person.   
She got out of the taxi and paid the driver the last of the little money she had left. She then knocked on the door and it was answered by a maid.   
"Is Mrs. Cortlandt here?"   
"Yes, may I have your name?" asked the maid inviting her in.   
"Tel her it's Mary Francis Stone," said Frankie sitting down.   
The maid left and Frankie looked at her expensive surroundings, yes, soon she would have enough money to live like this.   
"What are you doing here?" asked Vanessa walking into the room.   
"Auntie! Miss me?" asked Frankie sarcastically as she stood up.   
"You're parents warned me you might try to stop by, so what do you want?" asked Vanessa annoyed.   
"Money, what else?"   
"I knew it, you spoiled little…"   
"Auntie Vanessa, I'm being generous, one hundred, that's all I'm asking."   
"One hundred thousand dollars? There is no way-."   
"No, I want one hundred dollars, one, zero, zero, I'm pretty sure that wont make a big dent in your wallet."   
Vanessa scowled at her and pulled out her purse. She then pulled out two fifties and threw them at Frankie. "Are you happy now? "   
"Actually yes. See you later Auntie," and with that she left. 

Bianca got home around noon and found Frankie gone, but her backpack was still there so she figured she'd be back sooner or later.   
In the short time she had know Frankie she had developed feelings for her, there was no question about that, after Bianca had found herself thinking about Frankie the whole morning and all of last night. The problem was should she act on them, that was the hardest part and at the moment her mind and heart were engaged in a battle. 'If you act on them and the feelings are reciprocated wouldn't you be one of the happiest people in the world?' Her heart would say. 'What if this is just a little crush? Are you going to ruin what could be a great friendship for some feelings that might only last a few months?' her mind argued.   
"This so hard, I don't want to ruin this."   
"Ruin what?" asked Frankie as she came through the door.   
"Nothing. Where have you been? I was a little worried."   
"Oh, here and there, nowhere important," said Frankie sitting down next to Bianca.   
"Oh. Do you want to have lunch or something?"   
"Sure," said Frankie smiling.   
"I'll go cook up something," said Bianca going into the kitchen.   
Frankie sat down and sighed, "This is so hard, so incredibly hard," she whispered with her head in her hands.   
A little while later Bianca came out with a tray of fruit salad and sandwiches. "Here you go," she said setting the tray down on the table and sitting next to Frankie. "I thought you might need some of this," said Bianca handing her two of the pain pills Dr. Joe had prescribed for her.   
"No, I can't," Frankie replied pushing Bianca's hand away.   
"You've been out walking, I know that you must be in at least a little bit of pain. Take them."   
"Bianca, I can't, you don't understand," she said looking temptingly at the pills. "Just get them away from me!" yelled Frankie throwing them across the room.   
"I-I'm sorry," stuttered Bianca, her face red.   
"No, I am. I didn't mean to go off like that. Anyway this looks really good," said Frankie picking up a sandwich. 

After they were done Bianca looked at Frankie, she decided to grab the bull by the horns and tell Frankie that she was gay, a part of her was always afraid that if she told a female friend they would think she was disgusting and they wouldn't want to be around her anymore, she knew that if that happened they weren't worth being her friend, but she couldn't help be a little self-conscious of her sexuality. "Frankie, there's something I think you should know…about me."   
"What?" asked Frankie sitting back.   
"I'm gay."   
Frankie looked at Bianca. 'Do I pretend like I didn't know or tell her I've known from the beginning. That might make her suspicious, Damn!' She had to think fast. "You are?" she said slowly.   
"Yeah, but look if it weirds you out or something you don't have to stay here, I will pay for you to stay at a hotel--"   
"No, no, Bianca, I'm cool with it," said Frankie smiling. There she had done, she hadn't exactly admitted to knowing, yet she hadn't lied and said she hadn't known.   
"You are?"   
"Yeah. I mean it doesn't really matter to me or anything. Did you think I was going to high tail it outta here when you told me?"   
"Well, people take it different ways, some are accepting and some aren't. I'm sorry if I presumed anything…"   
"It's okay, don't worry about it. Look I'm going to go take a nap and then we can hang out later."   
"Okay, sure."   
"Thanks for lunch." 

Frankie lay on her bed with her pillow covering her face as she started to cry for the first time in years. "This isn't fair." She whispered over and over. How could she do this to someone as innocent and trusting and caring as Bianca had turned out to be. She hadn't expected this. 

Laura stared at herself in the mirror as she twirled around, a wedding veil on her head. "Leo is going to love this! When I tell him how I planned for us to renew our vows he's going to be so happy."   
"Are you sure about that?"   
"Who said that?" asked Laura turning around but there was no one there. "Greenlee? Is that you because if you're in here hiding I'm going to call the police."   
"Look over here!"   
Laura turned around but the room was empty.   
"If this is some sick ploy to make me go crazy it's not working!" yelled Laura to the empty room. 


	11. Eleven

"I'm not going to do it," said Frankie over the phone.   
"We had a deal."  
"I know but I'm breaking it. It's wrong!"  
"Will 200,000 dollars change you mind?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because, it's what I do. Think about what you can do with all of that money, no more digging in the trash for food, no more sleeping on park benches, enough money to buy all of the drugs you want--"  
"I told you I don't do that anymore," Frankie said thinking back to the pain pills, it would have been so easy to slip...  
"Fine, I'll up the price to three hundred thousand dollars."  
Frankie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, that was too much money to turn down. "Okay, I'll do it."  
"You remember those words my dear, because I guarantee you if you try to break our deal I'll make sure your little lesbian friend suffers for it," and then they hung up.  
There was a knock on Frankie's door. "Come in," she said laying back on the bed trying to look calm.   
"I wanted to see if you needed anything," said Bianca walking into Frankie's room. "Your eyes are red, are you okay?" asked Bianca sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Yeah, they're always red when I wake up," she said trying to smile.  
"Oh," said Bianca not sure that everything was as okay as Frankie wanted it to seem to be.  
"So, Bianca-la, what do you want to do?"  
"Talk."  
"About what?"  
"About you."  
"What about me?"  
"Well where do you come from?"  
"All over."  
"Well do you have any family?"  
"None that I'd like to claim. Let's just not talk about me anymore."  
"Okay, then I want to talk about us," said Bianca moving closer to her.  
"What do you mean?" asked Frankie slowly.  
"Well, I know we just met a few days ago but… I really feel close to you-"  
"Bianca, don't," pleaded Frankie, she wasn't going to be able to hurt Bianca if she heard this, it would be to hard.  
"I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, I just want--I don't know what I want, but I really like you."  
"Well, the feeling is mutual, at least I'll be out of your hair after tomorrow."  
"I wish I could convince my mom to let you stay."  
"Fat chance. I saw her earlier and she like shot daggers at me the whole time."  
"I know, I can get you a place at my friend Myrtle's. I'm sure she would let you stay there."  
"That's not necessary."  
"No, in fact I'll call her later, I'm sure she'll let you."  
Frankie was silent for a moment. "Thanks." 

The next day went quickly. Bianca got Frankie a job at the Glamorama and a place to stay which pleased her.  
Bianca helped Frankie get her things together and then they drove over to Myrtle's. "I don't know how I'm going to repay you," said Frankie as she sat down on the bed.  
"You don't have to thank me, friends help each other," said Bianca smiling.  
"Well, I'm glad I've got a friend like you, Bianca-la."  
"So am I." 

A week later Laura sat on the couch staring off into space thinking about Leo, her wonderful Leo, that was all she could think about anymore but it didn't bother her, if you were married to a husband as great as Leo then that's all you should think about.  
She got off of the sofa and grabbed her purse, what kind of wedding would it be if she didn't have a Maid of Honor, she had to go find her best friend…Bianca. 


	12. Twelve

Laura got out of her car and went up to Bianca's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened and Bianca stood there.   
"Bianca! I'm so glad that you're here!" said Laura giving her a hug and pulling her into the living room. "I'm so happy that you're going to be my maid of honor at my wedding, it's going to be so exciting, I came over here so we can go get your dress and your shoes, well what are you waiting for? It's time to get going."   
Bianca stood there gapping at Laura wondering what was going on. "What in the world are you talking about?"   
"Don't be silly, my wedding to Leo? We're renewing our vows," she said exasperated as if she expected Bianca to remember. "Tell me you didn't forget? Goodness Bianca you're such a silly goose but that's okay, we have to get going."   
"Laura, you never told me about a wedding and even if you had I wouldn't have agreed to be your maid of honor. The last time we talked I thought I made it clear that I didn't want anything to do with you."   
"Ohhhhhh," said Laura covering her mouth, and then she smiled. "Oh, that was just a silly little argument, I know you didn't mean it, it's okay, I accept your apology," she said laying a hand on Bianca's shoulder.   
Bianca was getting very uncomfortable. "I think I'm going to call Leo," said Bianca slowly backing up.   
"You touch that phone," said Laura cheerfully as if she was talking about the weather, "and I'll have to take it away."   
Bianca lunged for the phone but Laura was faster and she grabbed the phone before Bianca even touched it.   
Bianca ran towards the stairs to lock herself in her room and call the police when she felt tremendous pain hit her back. She fell forward landing on her wrist the wrong way and crying out in pain.   
She lay there, too much in shock to move when she saw Laura's shoes come towards her. Laura got down on her knees so she was closer to Bianca.   
"You were bad, I told you not to try and you did. Shame on you." Laura then got tears in her eyes, "You know I didn't mean to, right Bianca? I didn't mean to throw the phone at you but you made me mad, you were going to ruin the surprise for Leo. But it's okay," She said patting Bianca's head. "I forgive you, now I'm going to go buy your dress and you can come try it on tomorrow, don't be late, okay?" With that she smiled, got up, and walked out the door.   
Bianca got up and tried not to cry as she could feel the imprint of the phone on her back. The first thing she did was call Frankie practically begging her to come over and then she tried to call Leo but he didn't answer his phone. She tried Brooke and then Edmund but neither of them answered either.   
Five minutes after Laura had left Frankie came through the door, limping without her crutches. "Are you okay?" asked Frankie noticing a chair was toppled and the phone lay on the floor.   
"Laura, the blonde girl you saw at BJ's, I let her in the house and she started going on and on about her wedding and she was just acting really weird, I went to call her husband but she took the phone and threw it at me.   
"Where did it hit you?"   
"My back, and then I fell and hurt my wrist," said Bianca wincing at the thought, she couldn't believe what had happened, Laura was losing her mind.   
"I'll go get you some ice," said Frankie going into the kitchen. Bianca got the cellphone and called the only person who might be able to tell her where Leo was… Greenlee Smythe. 


	13. Thirteen

"Hello?" said Greenlee on the other end of the phone.  
"Greenlee, this is Bianca I need your help with Leo-"  
"Too bad, I am so over him, I'm hanging up-"  
"No! This is an emergency, I need you to find Leo right away and bring him to my house, it's very, very important, please you have to do this, please Greenlee."  
"Okay, why?"  
"Just do it, and stay as far away from Laura as you can," said Bianca hanging up.  
Frankie came back into the room carrying an ice pack. "Here, lay down, I'll put it on your back."  
Bianca layed down on her stomach as Frankie got on her knees next to the sofa. She slowly pushed up Bianca's shirt and saw a large red mark that was already turning colors. As gently as she could she layed the ice pack on Bianca's back and Bianca sucked in a breath.  
"Sorry," said Frankie. "Do you want me to get one for your wrist?"  
"No, I just want you to stay with me."  
Frankie gently ran her fingers through Bianca's hair. "I will, I promise."  
Bianca closed her eyes, this was were she wanted to be, with Frankie.  
Frankie closed her eyes, wishing she were anywhere but where she was. 

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Bianca went to get up but Frankie stopped her. "I'll get it."  
Frankie opened the door to see a tall young man who seemed familiar with a shorter woman around the same age.  
The guy let himself in and saw the disarray in the living room. "Are you okay? Greenlee said it was an emergency. Who's this?"   
He asked looking at Frankie.  
"That's my friend Frankie. Have you seen Laura today?" asked Bianca standing up.  
"Yeah, this morning, why?"  
"Well are you two getting married?"  
"Bianca, we're already married, you know that."  
"What I mean is are you getting your vows renewed?"  
"No. Bianca, why are you asking me this?"  
"Well, Laura's under the assumption that you two are renewing your vows and that I'm her Maid of Honor."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, and the last time Laura and I talked I told her I never wanted to see her again and then today she comes here hugging me and telling me we're going shopping for dresses, I went to call you but she took the phone away from me, so I went to go upstairs to get away from her and she threw it at me."  
"She what? Laura wouldn't do that."   
Bianca turned, her back to him and lifted up her shirt, "Does this look like I'm lying."  
"Oh my God, did she do anything else? Are you okay? I'm so sorry."  
"I'm fine but while I'm laying on the floor she leans down next to me and says she accepts my apology for making her mad and I can come over tomorrow and try on my dress."  
"I've got to go find Brooke, if she comes back call me," he said heading towards the door.  
"I told you Laura was nuts but you refused to listen to me," said Greenlee following Leo out the door.   
"Are you sure you're okay, Bianca? I can call your mom if you want me to."  
"No, I'll tell her about it later. Thank you for being here for me. You don't know what it means to me."  
"It was nothing."  
"You better go back to Myrtle's and get some sleep, you start training for the Glam-o-rama tomorrow."  
"I don't want to leave you alone, are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I doubt Laura will come back, just in case though I'll go upstairs as soon as you leave and I'll make sure all of the doors are locked."  
"Okay," said Frankie walking towards the door with Bianca.Frankie turned around to say goodbye and Bianca hugged her.  
Frankie closed her eyes and hugged Bianca back and she didn't want to let go. They stayed like that for at least a whole minute but then Frankie pulled away. "See ya later."

Frankie sat on her bed craving a hit, anything to just make her forget for awhile, forget how she felt, what she was doing, just everything. She'd been clean seven months now, with nothing to help her except her own will power, she'd thought she had beaten it, but this, this was too much. She went to her back pack and pulled out the pills Dr. Joe had prescribed. She opened the bottle, there were eight in there, he had said she wouldn't need them for anymore than a few days, if only there were more. She looked into the bottle, just three, maybe four and she'd feel better, she still had most of the money Vanessa had given her, she could go get something better off of the streets. She looked down again at the bottle, put the cap back on and started pacing around the room squeezing the bottle in her hand. She brushed the sweat off of her forehead. She needed this so bad, she needed it.  
She opened up the bottle and poured three into her shaking hand.   
She was shaking, just like she use to when she was desperate when she was an addict.   
Biting her lip she put the pills back in the bottle and closed the lid, there was one person who could help her, only one. So she ventured out into the late November night. 

Bianca was sleeping, almost, it was a welcome release from the day she had had, smooth and warm blankets piled on top of her, a soft pillow and music playing softly from her radio. She was almost so much asleep that she didn't hear a soft tapping. For a moment she feared it was Laura and she grabbed her phone but then she heard an urgent whisper of her name. She went over to her window to see Frankie in the tree outside her window tapping on the window. Bianca hurriedly opened the window and pulled her inside. "What are you doing and how did you get up there with your ankle? Are you okay?"  
"No, I need you to get rid of these, please, get them away from me," she said as her cold hands touched Bianca's warmed ones as Frankie relinquished the pills.  
Bianca didn't know what was going on but she did as Frankie asked and went to her bathroom. She opened the bottle and dumped the pills in the toilet and then flushed them. She went back into her room and Frankie was sitting there with her head down. Bianca noticed she wasn't even wearing a coat so she wrapped her blanket around Frankie.  
"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" asked Bianca as she sat next to Frankie. Frankie was silent for awhile as the soft music drifted around the room. "I was going to take them."  
"And that's bad? If you're in pain you should."  
"I wasn't going to take them for the pain, well I was, but not the kind of pain they're made for. I use to," she paused, "I use to get high sometimes, a lot of the time really, and I took all kinds of stuff but I swear Bianca, I haven't done it for a long time. I swear I haven't, you have to believe me."  
"I believe you."  
"It's just tonight, I wanted them so bad, I could imagine how good it would feel and I-I just couldn't put them down so I came here."  
"You can always come here, we're friends, there's no secrets, okay? There's nothing you can't tell me."  
"You mean you're not disappointed that I use to use, that I almost did tonight?"  
"How could I be disappointed? You said you've been clean and tonight you realized you needed help and instead of not getting it you came to me, I only admire you more, I'm not going to judge you on your past, that's why it's called the past," Bianca said, putting an arm around Frankie.  
"You are so amazing, I can't thank you enough."  
Bianca smiled and went to her jewelry box and pulled out the locket that her father had given her."I want you to take this," she said putting it in Frankie's hand.  
Frankie looked at it. "Bianca, I can't-"  
"Yes you can, whenever you look at it I want you to know that there's someone here who cares about you…someone who loves you," Bianca let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, it hadn't been as hard as she thought to say those words.   
"Bianca," Frankie couldn't finish the sentence because she couldn't find any words to say. "I love you, Frankie and I know that I haven't even known you for that long but I do love you, and I don't expect you to say it back and I don't even expect you to have the same kind of feelings for me, I just want you to know that someone loves you."  
Despite her inner protests Frankie felt tears welling up in her eyes. "No one has ever said that to me, ever. No one has ever accepted me like this."  
"Well I do and I promise I'm not going anywhere."  
They were both silent for a moment. "I'd better go, I don't want your mom to come in and freak," said Frankie wiping her eyes.  
"You can stay here and sleep if you want, I'll take you back to Myrtle's tomorrow morning.  
"I really don't want to be alone tonight," Frankie admitted.  
"You don't have to be."  
"Okay, I'll stay."  
Bianca remade the bed as Frankie took off her shoes then slipped under the covers. Bianca turned off the lights and then lay down next to her.  
Frankie silently listened to the music, she had never felt this way before, not when she had been at home all of those years ago or with her so called friends, this was how she had always wished her life   
would be like, she felt normal, she felt loved. She decided that she would probably never feel this way again and she should enjoy it because soon she knew soon her life would come crashing down around her in the form of 300,000 dollars.She reached under the covers and grasped Bianca's hand and held it in her own, this was what she really wanted and she fell asleep, content, for the first time that she could remember. 


	14. Fourteen

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, the Song during this chapter is 'Miracles Happen' by Myra. 

Hours later Frankie woke up with her arms around Bianca who was snuggled up against her. Frankie didn't know how simply sleeping next to someone could make you feel so close to them. She had never felt this way with anyone, ever. So she layed there listening to Bianca breathe. She would do anything to have this life and to feel the way she did at that moment, to just be the person Bianca thought she was, but there was a dark cloud over her head. Soon Bianca would never want to speak to her, let alone love her, but she had to do this or Bianca would get hurt even more.   
Frankie slowly got up and put on her shoes, she then borrowed one of Bianca's coats. She found a piece of paper and a pen and simply wrote 'thank you' and put it on the pillow next to Bianca, she tucked her back into bed and then the locket that Bianca had given her caught her eye. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. Praying her ankle wouldn't give out she opened the window and climbed back down the tree hoping that after all of this was over one day Bianca might forgive her.   
Bianca woke up and reached for Frankie but besides her the bed was empty. Bianca sighed and stretched and her hand hit a piece of paper. She sat up and looked at it and smiled. 

Laura sat in the park on a cold bench she felt horrible for hurting Bianca but she had deserved it hadn't she? She had been sitting alone in the dark park for hours now, she was really sorry about what she had done and she planned to make it up to her, but something inside her had just snapped and she didn't know what had been going through her head.   
She stood up and decided to get home before she froze to death. After a short walk she got to her house and opened the door. Leo was sprawled out on a chair and her mother and Edmund were sleeping on the couch together. Laura quietly shut the door, went into her and Leo's room and fell asleep.   
She was woken up no more than an hour later and all three of them were standing around her. "Where have you been we were so worried about you," said Brooke.   
"I needed some time away so I went to a club, why are you all looking at me like that?"   
"Laura don't even do this we know what you did to Bianca," added Leo.   
"What are you talking about?" asked Laura innocently.   
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Look Brooke, you do whatever you think is best but I am not going to hang around and listen to this bull crap, if I even hear she's come around Bianca or even Greenlee for that matter, I will make sure she's locked up," and then he stormed out.   
"Mom," said Laura with tears in her eyes, "I don't know what he's talking about, I would never hurt Bianca, or anyone else," she lied.   
"I know honey, but I think it's for the best that you stay away from Bianca, and Leo too."   
"But Mom! He's my husband!"   
"I know honey, but just until he cools down, maybe you can come stay with me and Jamie for awhile."   
"But mom, this is our house, I can't just leave."   
"Think of it as a vacation, just for awhile."   
"Okay, let me pack a bag."   
"Do you need any help?" asked Edmund.   
"No," said Laura as she stuffed clothes into her suitcase.   
"Okay," He said grabbing Brooke's hand and they left her room.   
"Bianca, you bitch, I'm going to get you, and your little whore too."   
Frankie sat on her bed listening to the radio, usually she would have changed the station because of it's mellow songs but she decided not to, the soft love songs kinda suited her mood.   
There was a knock at the door so Frankie turned the radio down down, hoping it wasn't Myrtle, she liked the older lady she just wasn't in the mood to talk. "It's open."   
Bianca walked in and Frankie smiled. "Hey."   
"Hi, I just wanted to see if you got home okay."   
"Yeah, I left a little early in case your mom came in and freaked, oh, and I borrowed your coat, it's over there," she said pointing to the end of the bed where she had sat it.   
"Thanks," said Bianca picking up the coat.   
"So, what's up?" 

A soft song started to play: 

Miracles happen, miracles happen   
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly   
Miracles happen, miracles happen 

"I wanted to ask you something, after last night I was…I was wondering…" she took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could ever have feelings for me…romantically. God I sound so stupid," she said putting a shaking hand over her red face. 

_ I can't imagine living my life without you now   
Not ever having you around   
We found our way out   
(on you I can depend)   
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come   
There are million reasons   
I'm lookin up   
I don't want this to end _

Frankie's mouth went dry and her heart sped up, this was the day she had been waiting for because with out it she'd fail at her mission but at that moment she wasn't Frankie, the girl who was going to break Bianca's heart, but a lonely woman, a woman who had been surprisingly happy since meeting Bianca, a woman who was feeling something she wasn't sure she was supposed to. 

_ Nothin   
Nothin should ever bring you down   
Knowing what goes around will come around _

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid question, just forget about it." Before Frankie even knew what she was doing, before she could even think about it, she reached out and touched Bianca's hand and held it in her own.   
"It wasn't stupid," she paused. "I've never felt this way about anyone and it scares me, I just feel so safe with you, ya know? And that's hard for me to accept because I've never felt safe, I've never felt like I'm worth anything…but I do when I'm with you. But sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough, and I'm not good enough, Bianca." 

_ You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly   
Miracles happen, once in a while   
When you believe   
(miracles happen)   
You showed me dreams come to light   
That takin a chance on us was right   
All things will come with a little time   
When you believe _

"Frankie, you're good enough, believe me and sometimes I wonder if I even deserve you, if I deserve to be happy with someone but I do and you deserve to be happy too."   
Frankie looked at Bianca and the way Bianca looked back made her heart jump into her throat. "You make me happy," Frankie said almost in a whisper.   
"Well you make me happy too." 

_ There is no question we found the missing pieces   
Our picture is complete   
It's fallen into place   
(it's fallen into place)   
This is out moment, you and I are looking up   
Someone is watching over us   
Keeping me close   
Closer to you everyday _

"Now what?" asked Frankie with a nervous laugh.   
"Now we see where life takes us."   
"And where would that be?"   
"Wherever you want." 

_ Nowhere   
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be   
No one can take this away from you and me   
_


	15. Fifteen

Laura sat in her old room, on her bed without Leo with her and it really made her angry that Bianca had been a little tattle tale. She held a note book in her hand and written across the top of the first page were the words 'get back at Bianca'. She had the perfect way to get back at Bianca and it was going to happen soon, at the Crystal Ball. 

"Well, I'm going to go, I have some homework to do for school tomorrow, maybe I'll stop by after school and we can get something to eat."   
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," said Frankie smiling.  
"Bye."  
"See ya."   
Frankie waited until she was sure Bianca was gone and then she pulled out her notebook and looked it over. 

_ Phase One: Meeting Bianca- That was easy enough, I followed her for a couple of days and one day she was upset so I introduced myself, I let her cry on my shoulder for a minute and then I left, it was easier than I thought it would be, she's way too trusting. It was so easy. This will be the easiest job I've ever had.   
Phase Two: Making Nice- I 'accidentally' ran into Bianca at this restaurant she always hangs at and she invited me to lunch just like that, now is she trusting or what? I asked her about some clubs and got her to agree to go to one with me, it was so easy.   
No more than two hours ago I was hit by a car and it was Bianca's mother and I didn't even mean to do it, it was all by accident! I was totally surprised when Bianca walked in the door but it all worked out, wonderfully because now I'm staying in their house, could I ask for better luck? I don't know what's wrong with me, twenty-four hours ago it was so easy to do this but Bianca, she's just so nice and down to earth. Today, the way she tried to look after me, well no one's ever done that before, and then she told me she was gay and the way she said it, she was just so afraid that I was going to leave, that I was going to get up and walk right out and I felt so bad, so horrible because I've had people walk out on me my whole life and when I looked at her I could just see all of this loneliness, I've decided not to go through with this after all.   
I couldn't back out, I tried but they wouldn't let me, it's so unfair, I don't want to do this anymore but what choice do I have? _

Frankie closed the book and put it under her bed. At first she had figured Bianca would be this rich, spoiled girl who thought every woman should fall at her feet, but she had been off, way off. Bianca was the sweetest person she had ever met, so sweet that Frankie felt a terrible pang of guilt every time she thought about how she was really treating Bianca, how she was going to betray her the night of the Crystal ball. 

Bianca sat on her bed with a happy sigh and layed her head down on the pillow, everything was looking up, she had a friend, a good friend that could possibly turn into something more, everything was perfect.   
Bianca was so swamped with homework that for a week she barely saw Frankie and she was thankful that the Thanksgiving holiday had finally arrived and the first place she went after school was to see Frankie.  
She knocked on the door and walked into to see Frankie sitting on the bed reading.  
"Hey," said Bianca walking further into the room.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you, long time no see."  
"Yeah, school's been really hectic. I came to invite you to spend Thanksgiving with me."  
"I don't think your mom is going to be to happy with that."  
"She's going to be here with Myrtle and I promised I'd stop by for a few minutes but then I want to take you out."  
"And your mom agrees with this?"  
"I'm not a child anymore, I don't need my mother's permission to take my friend out to dinner."  
"Okay, okay, you can count me in. Where are we going?"  
"Where ever you want, I was thinking the Valley Inn, and then we could catch a movie."  
"It's a date then." Bianca's heart secretly leapt, she was going on a date! 

Frankie looked at the black dress that hung on the bathroom door, it had taken the rest of Vanessa's money and a quarter of her first paycheck to buy it and her shoes, but she didn't care, she had to look good, scratch that, she had to look fabulous. She took out the new make-up she had bought, it was nothing expensive, just hurriedly picked out at the convenience store down the street, and put it on.   
She slipped into the dress that ended just at her knees, it was very simple with spaghetti straps but a modest neckline and it had small sparkles all over it. Her shoes were healed and black with straps wrapping around her ankles.  
When she was done and her hair was just right, pulled back in a fancy barrette and curls hung over her shoulder she smiled into the mirror and was very pleased with the results, she looked sophisticated and…happy.  
She looked down at the locket that was around her neck and frowned, she wasn't supposed to be happy. 

Bianca took in a deep breath and released it but it did nothing to stop the butterflies in her stomach. She smoothed her long purple dress and touched the French roll in the back of her head to make sure it hadn't come out and then she knocked on the door.  
Frankie heard the door and almost jumped out of her skin, she took on last look in the mirror and then grabbed her coat and opened the door and she saw the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.  
"Hi," said Bianca but it came out in a whisper as she looked at the beautiful woman standing in front of her.  
"Hi," echoed Frankie.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah," said Frankie nervously as she walked into the hallway and shut the door behind her.   
"Would you rather go to dinner first or see the movie?" asked Bianca as they got outside.  
"Dinner, I am starving."  
"My thought's exactly," said Bianca as she got into her car. 

"Is your mother okay with this?"  
"I already told you, I don't need her approval for anything, this is my life."  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright, really, I'm sorry for snapping at you."  
Before they knew it all talk of Erica had left thier minds and by the time they got to the Valley Inn they were both laughing.   
Bianca went and got their table and Frankie waited, looking at all of these rich people and suddenly she felt very much out of place.   
The waiter led them to the table, handed them their menus and left. Bianca looked over at Frankie who looked as if she'd rather be anywhere but where she was and this put Bianca on edge. She'd pushed too hard, she should have known that Frankie would be uncomfortable going out in public with her and suddenly she felt very guilty for ruining Frankie's Thanksgiving.  
Frankie was trying to decide what to order when she looked up at Bianca who seemed on the verge of tears.  
"Bianca, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, something's wrong."  
"I just feel so guilty…"  
"For what?"  
"Making you come here tonight, if some reporter saw us or something your face would be all over the paper tomorrow."  
"I don't care about that."  
"Then why do you look so uncomfortable."  
"Because I don't know my salad fork from my dinner fork," said Frankie and she smiled as she got a small laugh from Bianca.  
"I'm serious though, Bianca-la, I don't want to embarrass you by doing something stupid." "You could never embarrass me," said Bianca smiling.  
"Good, because you couldn't embarrass me either."  
The rest of the dinner went without a hitch and both Frankie and Bianca enjoyed themselves immensely.  
After dinner they drove to the movie theater but the parking lot was surprisingly empty and there was a 'Closed, Remodeling, Re-opening in two days' sign.  
"Great, I am so sorry, I didn't even know they were closed."  
"It's okay, I'm sure we can find a movie rental place and get something there. Myrtle hooked up a TV and VCR in my room earlier today so I could watch this hair-care video tapes Opal gave me as part of my job training."  
"Okay, if you don't mind."  
"Of course I don't."   
They stopped at a twenty four hour video place and rented Final Destination and on the way back it started to snow, as soon Frankie saw the large snowflakes she ordered Bianca to stop the car.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, follow me," said Frankie, opening the car door and getting out.  
Bianca followed and crossed her arms trying to stay warm. "What are you doing?" asked Bianca as she watched Frankie twirl around as the snow fell down around her, her arms outstretched and her face pointing towards the heavens.  
Frankie stopped, and walked back over to Bianca as her breath came out in puffy white clouds. "When I was little and it snowed I always went outside just to twirl around in the snow, and I haven't done it in years. Come on!" she said grabbing Bianca's hands and twirling.  
Bianca couldn't help but laugh at the picture she knew they must be making. Both of them in dresses and high heels, standing on the sidewalk and twirling around in the freezing snow. Bianca was surprisingly no longer cold as the sound of her and Frankie's laughter drifted into the dark silent night.  
Finally they stopped, breathing heavily but hands still clasped.   
"That was fun," Bianca said breathlessly, her words coming out accompanied by clouds of white  
. "Yeah, it was. Here, you have snow in your hair," said Frankie reaching out to brush it away but her hand wandered to Bianca's cheek. Bianca's hand followed Frankie's and she covered Frankie's hand with her own and they just stood there looking at each other.  
Frankie watched as the snow floated down around them and she felt like they were the only two people in the world and the snow was a gift, just for them. She was so caught up in the magic of the night that she leaned in and gently covered Bianca's lips with her own.   
Bianca had no idea what was happening it was so fast, too fast, but she liked it.  
Frankie knew better than to give in. Even in the thick haze of surprise and delight, that she was actually kissing Bianca, she knew that kissing her would only complicate things further, but this was what she was supposed to do, she was supposed to kiss Bianca, but it should have been planned out and for a certain purpose. But this wasn't planned and the only reason she was doing it was because she wanted to.  
Instead of stepping back, pulling away and breaking the kiss like she knew she should, Frankie took a tiny step closer and pressed her lips more firmly against Bianca's, allowing herself to be lost in the moment, in her. It was amazingly easy to just lose herself. And it all felt unimaginably right.   
Bianca's tenderness amazed her and it pulled her closer to the ledge she was standing on, and the longer this went on, the closer she got to falling. But she couldn't stop it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to, but then she remembered where all of this was going to end.  
Frankie tried to pull away and get away from these feelings she wasn't supposed to be having but she was so confused and she couldn't seem to separate herself from Bianca.   
Breaking one kiss Frankie would lean down and kiss her again, and again. Gently brushing her lips over hers while trying with everything she had to stop. Simple little kisses that refused to end. Then finally she managed to take a step back, then another, until they were standing at least three feet apart.  
"Wow," Bianca whispered, her fingers gently touching her slightly swollen lips.  
"Yeah," said Frankie, breathing heavily, and then they both were silent. "It's getting cold, we should, uh, we should get back in the car," said Frankie.  
"Yeah," said Bianca walking back over to the car. Her knees were weak and her insides were like jelly. Frankie soon followed and got in. Bianca started the car and tried to stay focused on driving and not thinking because she knew if she did think about what had just happened everything would get all jumbled up inside. 


	16. Sixteen

After what seemed like hours Bianca finally pulled into Myrtle's driveway and suddenly she wasn't sure if they should watch the movie.   
"Well…" said Bianca waiting to hear what Frankie thought.  
'This is what I'm supposed to do, I don't have any other choice, I have to do this' Frankie thought silently.  
"Well why don't we go to my room and watch the movie?"  
"Okay," Bianca said nervously.  
Bianca followed Frankie up to her room and Frankie turned on the light to her room. Bianca took off her coat and sat it on a chair on top of Frankie's, then she sat down on Frankie's bed as Frankie put the movie into the VCR and turned out the light. Bianca tried to concentrate on the movie as Frankie sat down next to her but she couldn't so she let herself think about the kiss, how wonderful it felt, how beautiful it was, how much she wanted to do it again. She looked over at Frankie who seemed to be watching the movie. Bianca looked down at Frankie's hand debating upon whether she should hold it or not, little did she know Frankie was thinking along the same lines.  
Frankie didn't know what to do, she yearned to be close to Bianca but the closer she got the harder her life would be, she was so frustrated, but sometimes all she had to do was look at Bianca and she'd be so captured by her beauty and the undeniable light she had radiating from her that Frankie would just for get everything and feel content just looking at her. It was in one of these moments that Frankie slowly reached out and touched Bianca's hand.   
Bianca's heart sped up as Frankie held her hand. It was amazing how every touch made her skin burn. He looked over at Frankie and Frankie looked back and it was like the movie wasn't even on, everything was silent, and this time Bianca initiated the kiss.  
It was slow, soft gentle kisses that made both of their hearts flutter, and Bianca thought that she'd never been happier, but then the light flicked on and they hastily pulled apart because standing in the doorway was Erica Kane.  
Bianca jumped off of the bed as if she had been caught playing with a loaded gun. "Mom, this isn't what it looks like," she hastily tried to explain.  
"Bianca, get your coat and go to the car this instant."  
"Mom-"  
"Do as I say, I'll be out in a minute," she said with a deathly calm.  
"No, anything you have to say to Frankie you can say in front me."  
"It's okay, Bianca, I had a really great time tonight, thanks," said Frankie trying as hard as possible not to contribute to the tension in the room.  
"Me too, I'll call you," said Bianca as she gathered her coat and left the room.  
"What do you think you are doing?" asked Erica when they were alone.  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I knew from the moment I saw you that you were a con artist and if you think for one moment that you are going to get one dime from me or my daughter then you have another thing coming."  
"Look, Miss. Kane, Bianca and I are just friends and I don't want anything from her," said Frankie sitting back down on her bed.  
"You call that little display nothing? I saw you two kiss."  
"It's none of your business."  
"She's my daughter and it IS my business. You are not good enough for her."  
"You don't know anything about me."   
"You're right. I don't know anything about who you are and how you got the way you are, and I frankly couldn't care less. But I certainly care about my daughter. I care about my daughter more than you could ever imagine."  
"You know what? You are just wasting your breath," said Frankie getting fed up.   
"I know exactly what has happened. I let Bianca talk me into letting you stay in our home and that's just what you wanted. You wanted my daughter to open her heart to you, and you have taken it because that's who you are. You are a taker and you are a user."  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I didn't want this to happen? Bianca loves me because she wants to not because I made her!"  
"Bianca does not love you," said Erica incredulously. "She couldn't."  
"She does and maybe I love her back but that is none of your business so please leave!"  
"I want you to stay away from my daughter and God help me if you ever hurt her because I swear I'll kill you," and with that she was gone.  
Frankie sat down on her bed almost in tears. She had to leave, she couldn't stay and hurt Bianca because she knew now that if she did what she was planning to do then Bianca would have to admit to her mother that shehad been wrong, that Bianca had been in love with nothing more than a con artist and Frankie couldn't do that to her.  
Frankie grabbed her backpack and went through her drawers packing up her meager belongings. She then realized that she was broke, she had a fleeting thought of stealing from Myrtle but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She went into the bathroom and washed the make-up off of her face and changed out of the dress. She took a piece of paper from the desk and simply wrote: 

_ Bianca  
I'm so sorry _

Then gathering her backpack, she left. 


	17. Seventeen

"I want to know what you said to Frankie," persisted Bianca as they pulled up into the driveway of their house.   
"Nothing that concerns you," answered Erica.   
"Mom! It concerns me, she's my friend."   
"Bianca, she's no good."   
"That's what you always say, about Rain and Sarah and now Frankie, if you can't accept who I am then I don't want to be anywhere near you!" said Bianca getting out of the car and walking down the driveway.   
"Bianca! Where are you going?!"   
Bianca wiped away a tear as she walked away from her mother, she was going to Frankie's to see exactly what her mother had done to ruin her life this time.   
Ten minutes later she stepped out of the cab in front of Myrtle's. She took out her key, unlocked the door and went in. She walked up to Frankie's room, her high heeled feet killing her as she knocked on her door. When there was no answer she opened the door and turned on the light but the room was empty and it didn't feel right. Soon she noticed what was wrong, the bed was made, the floor was clean and all of the dresser drawers were open and empty. Fear constricted Bianca's chest and she felt suddenly like she was in a dream and her worst fears where then confirmed by a lone piece of paper. Bianca read the little note at least three times, hoping new words would appear that didn't confirm that Frankie was gone. Bianca collapsed onto the bed in tears. After a few minutes she looked at her watch and decided she was not going to sit still, not until she found Frankie.   
Frankie sat on a bench at a bus station, she was getting way to soft. She had needed money and there was only one way to get it and that was to steal, so she did, but she never took more than a few dollars from the wallets and purses of the people who sat next to her on the bench and the bus station and she knew that a month ago she would have taken all of the money the person had, but she couldn't bring herself to take all of it. Right now she had enough money to get to New York and eat a few meals and that was all, but that's all she needed. She looked down at her bus ticket, she still had five hours until her bus left and she sighed. This was so hard, every bone in her body was screaming at her to go back but she couldn't. She curled up on the bench and fell asleep wondering if Bianca could ever forgive her.   
Frankie woke up and her eyes immediately went to the clock, she sighed in relief, her bus didn't board for five more minutes. She sat up and reached for her backpack but instead she found Bianca.   
"What are you doing here?" Frankie asked suprise making her fully awake.   
"Trying to figure out why you left without saying goodbye to me."   
"Bianca, I would have but I just thought that this would be easier, on both of us."   
"Easier? I walked into your room and you were gone, you can't possibly know how hard that was, I love you Frankie and if you're scared and you don't believe me that's fine but please, please tell me why you're leaving, why you were going to walk out of my life without a backward glance."   
"I'm scared," Frankie whispered, and she was. She was scared of how Bianca would feel when she found out the truth, and she was scared of her feelings, hell, she was scared of everything.  
Bianca held her hand. "I'm scared too, you are the first girl I think I've ever truly been in love with, and it scares me that one day you might leave, it scares me that I may not be good enough and it scares me that I might be alone forever and I'm scared of losing you, because I would give up everything just to be with you."   
Frankie was determined not to get sucked back in she couldn't take it and neither could her heart. "My bus leaves any minute, I want you to go home and be happy. Maybe I'll see you around one day," Frankie said getting up, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking away from Bianca without a look back. She heard Bianca call her name and she had to will her tears not to fall. But then the unthinkable happened, her bus left without her. Frankie sat there and watched the bus disappear down the street. She let out a curse and let the cool night air wash over her. After a minute she walked back into the bus station and saw that Bianca was still sitting on the bench, her head down. Frankie slowly walked over to her, she knew that if she had any sense at all she would turn around and never look back but she couldn't.   
"Bianca, I'm sorry," she said, her voice breaking as she layed a hand on Bianca's shoulder.   
Bianca's head snapped up and Frankie could see that her eyes were red from holding back tears. Bianca stood up and threw her arms around Frankie, "You stayed, I knew you wouldn't leave, I just knew it," Bianca whispered into her neck.   
Frankie kept her arms wrapped tightly around Bianca, not having the heart to tell her that if her bus had waited one minute she really would be gone.   
"I'll drive you back to Myrtle's, you are staying aren't you?" Bianca asked uncertainly.   
"Yeah, I'm staying."   
Bianca and Frankie sat in the back of the taxi as it drove through the almost deserted streets of Pine Valley, Bianca full of questions that she was determined to get the answers to.   
When they got to Myrtle's Bianca followed Frankie up to her room and silently watched as Frankie unpacked.   
"Why did you leave? I know that you were scared but what were you scared of?" Bianca asked. Frankie stopped what she was doing and sat back on the bed next to Bianca. "I've never really depended on anyone my whole life, I've always been by myself, I've always depended on me, just me. Before I came here I was out on the streets for almost a year, I did a lot of bad things, I stole, I scammed people, I got high whenever I could. No one cared about me and I didn't care about anyone. But now it's different I care about you but you have the power to hurt me, and no one's had that power over me before."   
"Frankie, I would never ever hurt you, I swear."   
"I know, I'm sorry I just left like that, I promise I'll never do it again," she said holding Bianca's hand. "Your Mom's going to call the police and tell them I kidnapped you if you don't get home."   
"I don't care, if she can't accept you as part of my life then I won't let her be part of it. I turn eighteen soon and then she can't tell me what to do."   
"Bianca-,"   
"I meant it when I said I'd give up everything for you, I love you."   
Frankie couldn't hold it back any longer and she tried to stop the words from escaping but they slipped out. "I love you too."   
Frankie watched Bianca's face as tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled and Frankie thought that she had never seen Bianca look more beautiful, or happier. "Well, I'd say that's the perfect ending to our date," whispered Bianca.   
"I agree," said Frankie leaning over and kissing Bianca lightly on the lips.   
"Can I stay here tonight?" Bianca asked breaking the kiss.   
"I have no objections."   
"Good," said Bianca. "I don't think I could walk another step in these shoes," she said laughing as she took them off. "Here," said Frankie handing Bianca a large shirt, "You can put this on."   
"Thanks," said Bianca as she went into the bathroom.   
Frankie took off her shoes and socks and then her bluejeans and slipped under the covers. She blocked everything else out of her head because she knew that if she thought about Bianca and everything else then she'd go crazy.   
Bianca came back into the room and slipped under the covers beside Frankie. Frankie reached over and turned off the light and then layed facing Bianca. "Goodnight, I love you," Frankie said in a whisper, and when she said those words she meant them.   
"Love you too, sweet dreams," Bianca said sleepily.   
Frankie smiled and drifted off to sleep, this was heaven. 


	18. Eighteen

Bianca was the first to wake up and she yawned, stretched and then smiled as she saw Frankie laying beside her. A small part of her thought that when she woke up she'd be alone and Frankie would be gone. Bianca slowly got out of bed and picked up her purse. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed her mother's number.   
"Jackson? Any news about Bianca?" came the worried voice over the phone.   
"Mom, it's me, I'm fine."   
"Bianca, sweetheart, I've been so worried, where have you been?"   
"With Frankie."   
"You get home right this minute or-,"   
"Or what mom? You'll ground me, forbid me to see her? Well go ahead but it'll only hurt you in the end, I love Frankie, why can't you understand that? I love her!"   
"No, Bianca calm down, I know right now you think that you love her but when you have a few days to think about it you'll realize this is just a crush."   
"Mom, if Frankie were a boy we wouldn't even be having this conversation, if you can't accept Frankie being in my life then I'll come home, pack my bags and you'll never see me again," and then she hung up.   
Bianca turned off the phone and climbed back into the bed. She sat there with her knees drawn up to her chin and watched Frankie sleep.   
Frankie woke up and the first face she saw was Bianca and she smiled.   
"Hey, sleepyhead," Bianca said with a smile.   
"Good morning," Frankie replied yawning. "What time is it?"   
"Just after ten."   
"Wow, I slept like a baby."   
"Yeah, you look really beautiful when you sleep."   
Frankie smiled and looked down feeling suddenly vulnerable.   
"Well, we'd better get going."   
"Where?" Frankie asked looking up.   
"To find me a job."   
"What?"   
"I'm moving out, I need to get my own apartment, thus I need a job."   
"Bianca, I can't let you do that!!"   
Bianca was a little baffled by the passion in Frankie's voice.   
"Why can't I?"   
"You just can't, I won't let you ruin your life for me, I'd rather leave and never look back than let you do this."   
Bianca wondered where all of this was coming from. "Frankie-,"   
"No, Bianca promise me, you're going to need Erica after--" Frankie bit her lip before she could say 'after I ruin your life'.   
"After what?"   
"After a few years, if you do this, you'll regret it, forever."   
"She doesn't accept me!"   
"It's me she doesn't accept and in a few months you'll be 18, then you can make a decision about this, but not now."   
"Okay, I'll wait, but until then I won't let her keep me away from you."   
"And I won't let her scare me away," Frankie said with a smile.   
"What did my mother say to you anyway?"   
"She just said she loves you and she doesn't want me to hurt you."   
"That's all?" Bianca asked skeptically.   
"Yeah, so don't be mad at her. You'd better get home though, I wouldn't be surprised if she called the police or something."   
"You're right but...I have to tell you something first."   
"What would that be?" asked Frankie resting her chin on her knees.   
"I love you," Bianca smiled and then she was gone.   
Frankie tried to stop her eyes from welling up at such a simple declaration. No one had ever really said those words to her and meant them, she had had plenty of boyfriends who would tell her they loved her but from Bianca she actually believed it. 


	19. Nineteen

Frankie sat on her bed thinking. Bianca was no more than a ticket to 300,000 dollars. She figured if she repeated it to herself enough times just maybe she'd start to believe it. She cringed as the phone rang and even more so at the voice on the other end.   
"Last night was great, we got just what we needed, my guy even snuck into your room last night, turned on the light and got two rolls of you two sleeping together," he said laughing.   
"What? You had no right! My room is private. What if she had woken up and seen him?"   
"She didn't, I told you when I picked you up off the street that this was going to involve some candid pictures of Baby Kane and you said that you were cool with it. By the way rumor has it that you were trying to skip town last night."   
"Rumor is wrong, it was a ploy to let Bianca know how precious I am and since she was in bed with me it obviously worked," Frankie lied, if he knew she had really tried to leave. "Anyway," she said changing the topic of conversation, "You know we didn't do anything right?"   
"Does it matter? Oh and dancing in the snow, nice. You have been keeping a log haven't you? I want quotes from Bianca and everything that happens between you in detail, do you understand?"   
"Yeah, I got it, okay?"   
"Well try to get her into bed by Christmas, I'll be in touch."   
After they'd hung up Frankie picked up her own personal journal that she'd bought the day before. She had to let her true feelings out one way or another, she just prayed no one ever saw it.   
She pulled out a pen and started writing: 

_ I don't know what to do, I have so many questions now, about my life, about myself, I think, I know that I've fallen in love with Bianca, I love her and I want her, more than I've ever wanted anything. Before I never thought much about my sexuality but now it's always on my mind and it's so confusing, I've never felt this way for a guy, but then one's never treated me like Bianca does, she makes me feel like I'm special and I know that I matter to her. But I like guys so I guess that I'm bisexual. All I know for sure is that every time I look at her I want to reach out to her and I want her to know everything about me. I also know that she's beautiful, she's the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen. She has the most beautiful hair and it's so soft and silky, and her eyes, they seem to look right into my heart. She doesn't know what I'm doing to her or that I was just out to scam her in the beginning but she does know the real me, better than anyone ever has. If I could just stop all of this right now I would but I can't because they'll find a worse way to hurt her to get back at me. What I'm doing will hurt her so much but they would destroy her and I won't let them. Last night when we kissed I wanted it to last forever, I'm so happy with her and I would be more than content if every time I woke up I saw her smiling at me. God I love her. _

Bianca stepped out of Myrtle's car and told her goodbye with a smile, if only her mother was more like Myrtle, Myrtle accepted her no matter what. She took out her key and opened the door to see her mother sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee, she looked up as Bianca walked in.   
"I'm so glad that you came home!" Erica said hugging her and Bianca hesitantly hugged her back.   
"Mom, we need to talk-,"   
"If it's about that awful Frankie girl-,"   
"That 'awful Frankie girl' is my girlfriend and we love each other. If you can't accept that I'll leave, right now."   
"Bianca, honey, don't be rash."   
"You know Frankie told me not to move out, to try to get along with you, she even threatened to leave if I chose her over you, well I will choose mother, you should thank God for Frankie because without her I wouldn't even think about looking at you right now."   
"I don't know why you hate me so-,"   
"I don't hate you! I love you, Mom, I really do but I love Frankie too and she's not the one trying to make me choose between the two of you."   
"I'm not making you choose."   
"Mom, you need to except the fact that I'm gay."   
"I do except that you are... gay-,"   
"Really, do you remember Gabriel Devane? You practically begged him to sleep with me." "I did no such thing!"   
"Yes you did! You invited him to dinner, packed us a picnic, you did everything but give him the key to my bedroom!"   
"Don't treat me like a criminal, my only crime is loving you."   
"All I want is to be normal, to have a normal relationship with a person who loves me as much as I love them. I love Frankie with all of my heart and I won't let you take that away from me," and with that she went up the stairs and slammed her door. 


	20. Twenty

The next two and a half weeks went by quickly, tensions were thick with Bianca and her mom but Bianca always found solace in Frankie's arms. Sometimes they would just sit on her bed in silence but it was as if every word that wasn't said was heard in their hearts. Three times now she had snuck over to Frankie's in the middle of the night just to be held in her arms and to wake up to her in the morning. Being with Frankie was all Bianca wanted.   
At that moment Bianca was driving to Myrtle's singing along with a Christmas carol on the radio. Tomorrow she had school and then two weeks of vacation, it was going to be so much fun. She turned off the ignition and got out of the car carrying a large box that was almost to heavy too carry. She barely avoided slipping on some ice and then she finally got to Frankie's room. The door was closed so precariously balancing the box on her hip she knocked. Frankie opened the door and when she saw Bianca she smiled. "Hey, what's in the box?" Frankie asked helping Bianca sit the box on the bed.   
"Christmas decorations."   
"Christmas will be over in six days."   
"Then all the more reason to decorate now," she said giving Frankie a light kiss.   
Frankie pulled her close and kissed her back. "I have a better idea," she said suggestively.   
Bianca rested her head on Frankie's forehead and smiled. "It won't take long," Bianca said reluctantly pulling away.   
She dug in the box and pulled out a small fake Christmas tree and sat it on Frankie's dresser. Then she pulled out a CD and popped it in the CD player.   
"I never really liked Christmas, too many bad memories," said Frankie as she sat down on the bed.   
"Then we better make some new ones." Bianca pulled out a box of Christmas ornaments and pulled one out with Frankie's name on it.   
"This is for you," said Bianca handing it to her.   
Frankie gingerly took it, it was light blue with silver glitter arranged in shapes similar to snowflakes. "Bianca, it's beautiful."   
"I wanted something that would always remind you of our first Christmas."   
Frankie sat the ornament back in it's box and tried not to think that there wouldn't be anymore Christmases after this one, at least none that she'd share with Bianca.   
Frankie busied herself with looking through the box and pulling out a string of lights. "Look, I can start a new fashion trend," she said dramatically wrapping them around her neck.   
"I can see it now, 'the scarf that will light up every woman's wardrobe'" Bianca said laughing as Frankie strutted around the room like a runway model.   
"As good as they look on you I think they'd look better on the tree."   
"Aw , I could have been my Aunt Vanessa, you should see some of the things she's come up with."   
"Your Aunt Vanessa?"   
Frankie decided that it didn't matter if Bianca knew the truth, it was hard keeping anything from this girl she had come to love.   
"Vanessa Cortlandt, do you know her?" Frankie asked casually.   
"Of course I know her, she's you aunt?" asked Bianca shocked.   
"Yeah, pretty weird isn't it?"   
"Weird? It's great, my friend Leo is her son."   
"Leo...Leo, oh that really tall guy that was out your house, married to that psycho blonde girl."   
"Yeah, but I talked to him last week and he wants an annulment." 

Laura sat in her bed smiling looking at the pictures in front of her. It was amazing what money could do if you waved it in the right place. She smiled and looked down at Frankie and Bianca kissing. She would get something better soon and then everyone at the Crystal Ball would see Bianca 'exposed' and she would know how it felt to lose everything. Laura had hired a private investigator who had installed a hidden camera in Frankie's room. Laura looked down puzzled at the picture of a man in Frankie's room taking pictures of her and Bianca while they slept. Maybe someone else had it in for Bianca, it didn't really matter, as long as Bianca came out ruined that was all that was important. Websites with webcams were famous these day, soon Laura would be the webmaster of one. 

Frankie sat by herself in the dark as she watched the colored light from the Christmas tree dance on the walls. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked at the tree. It looked cluttered, with garland, ornaments and lights sticking out every which way, but it was the most beautiful tree she had ever seen. She looked at her bandaged finger and smiled remembering how she had pricked herself with a needle while stringing popcorn and cranberries. Bianca had kissed it and pulled out a band-aid. "I figured one of us was probably going to need this," she had said gently bandaging Frankie's finger. Frankie put her finger up to her lips as if Bianca's kiss still lingered there.   
She had never much liked Christmas and neither had her twin sister but today had been fun, she had even sang a Christmas carol. She remembered Bianca's clear beautiful voice and her ears strained as if to hear an echo of the song but they were met only by silence. She watched the colored lights twinkle, it was so beautiful, tears welled up in her eyes blurring the colors into a kaleidoscope of light and color. She collapsed on her bed praying to God that she wouldn't have to do this, that some how she would find away out of it before it was to late. 


	21. Twenty One

Bianca got out of the car and touched the necklace of popcorn and cranberries around her neck and smiled. Everything was looking up, her grades in school were wonderful, she was thinking of becoming a lawyer and it looked like she could achieve it, and then there was Frankie, that made her future look even brighter. But there was one thing missing, her mother. Bianca decided that she was going to try to savage a relationship with her, just as long as the topic of Frankie didn't come up.   
She opened the door and was greeted by her mother. "Hi, Mom." Said Bianca walking in to the house and putting her coat in the closet.   
"Bianca, honey, there's something we need to talk about, something I found out about Frankie."   
"Mom, I don't want to hear about it, why don't we go to BJ's and get something to eat, I'm starving."   
"Bianca, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this but Frankie is a drug user."   
Bianca turned around and faced her mother, if this didn't stop soon it would develop into a full-fledged war and then they would both say things that might not be able to be taken back...ever.   
"Well, you're not the one to tell me, Frankie told me a couple of months ago, and she's in recovery, she hasn't used for a long time. I thought you would be one to appreciate that. I'm going to go in the kitchen and make myself a sandwich."   
"Her Aunt is Vanessa Cortlandt, can't you see Vanessa and Frankie are just using you to get to me?"   
"Mom, no I don't see it. You're just seeing what you want to, not what's really there. I know Frankie and I love her and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, I know that and that's all that matters. So do you want to go out to dinner or not?"   
"Chris should be here any minute, why don't we all three go out and have dinner together?"   
"I think I'll stay home tonight. Goodnight, Mom," said Bianca going up to her room. She sat on her bed, Frankie would never hurt her. Ever. 

Laura sat her backpack down and fell back on her and Leo's bed, he would be back soon, after she discredited Bianca with the nest egg of pictures she was gathering, Bianca needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut and she had to pay, end of story. Her watch started beeping and Laura sighed. Brooke had insisted on programming the times Laura needed to take her meds into this digital watch so she wouldn't forget. She wasn't seven years old, after all, she was a married woman with a husband who loved her more than anything and that's how it would be....well until either her or Leo died and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Laura obediently downed the pills and smiled. Yes...life was good. 

_ It's Christmas Eve and my last one here in Pine Valley, I'm leaving, for good. I just hope I'll have the guts to face Bianca tonight, she's going to hate me, I know she will, but it's better this way, I can't ruin her, maybe it's for selfish reasons, I wouldn't be able to live with the kind of hate this tabloid story would make her feel for me so I choose option number two. I used my minimum lock-picking skills to break into Donald Steel's office and I stole every picture, video and trace that he was ever doing a story on us and I burned it, maybe he'll count his losses and leave Bianca alone, forever. My bags are packed and hidden under my bed. I'm leaving as soon as Bianca leaves tonight and I'll never see her again. I'm not sure I can do it, I'm not sure I can leave the only person I've ever loved, whose ever loved me. _

Bianca leaned in and melted into Frankie's embrace. No matter how many times they kissed or touched it still sent shivers through her body. She wove her hand through Frankie's hair pulling her closer, it was amazing how close she could feel to this one person.   
After they kissed Frankie led Bianca into her room and they sat down on the bed together. "I have a present for you," said Frankie pulling out a wrapped box. "I want you to wait and open it tomorrow."   
"You didn't have to get me anything. Just having you here is enough, knowing how much you love me, that's the only thing I could ever ask for, that's the greatest gift of all," said Bianca kissing Frankie's hand.   
"Remember that I love more than anything, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know that you have changed my life and my soul and I will always love you."   
"Is everything okay? You're talking to me like your going somewhere, you're not are you?"   
"How could I leave the best thing that has ever happened to me?" 

Laura plastered on a fake smile as Jamie opened another present. This was so stupid, what did she care what new video game he got? She should be home planing Bianca and Greenlee's ruins. She had a few ideas at how to get back at that seductress who kept manipulating Leo into staying away from his wife.   
"Laura, aren't you going to open your present?" asked Jamie handing it to her.   
Laura smiled and took the gift, unwrapping it. She opened it up to see a floral print scarf. "Thanks, Jamie," she said barely holding back her impatience, she needed to be home. 

Bianca and Frankie layed side by side on her bed, and Frankie realized she would never hold Bianca in her arms, she would never kiss her, never love her, she'd be alone....again. Bianca had given her a promise ring for Christmas and Frankie could feel it burning on her finger, as if it was calling her a liar, a deceiver, a fake, but one thing that wasn't fake was her love for this amazing brown-eyed beauty laying next to her.   
Bianca looked at her watch and sat up. "I have to go, Mom wants me to go to dinner with her and Chris. Are you sure you don't want to come?"   
"Positive, go spend Christmas Eve with your Mother, I'll see you later."   
Bianca kissed her on her lips, grabbed her present and went towards the door.   
"Bianca?"   
"Yes?" asked Bianca turning around.   
"I love you."   
Bianca smiled and her face light up like it did every time she heard those words. "I love you too," said Bianca and with that she was out the door.   
Frankie buried her head in the pillow and cried with an anguish she didn't know she was capable of. After a while she reminded herself that there were other things to do. She wiped her eyes and her runny nose and leaving a quick thank you note to Opal, she grabbed her ragged backpack and left without looking back. 


	22. Twenty Two

Bianca woke up and looked at the clock 6:30am. It wasn't time yet to go downstairs and open her presents, that gave her time to open Frankie's. She loved Christmas morning, it just seemed so magical, like everything was right in the world and there was nothing out of place. She looked out of the window and was pleased to see a white cloak of snow blanketing the earth. What a beautiful day. She put on her fuzzy red slippers and then went to her dresser where Frankie's present rested. Grabbing the present she sat down on her bed and eagerly opened it. She took out a book of Shakespeare Sonnets, she flipped through it and found one that was circled. She read it out loud: 

"Then hate me when thou wilt; if ever, now;   
Now, while the world is bent my deeds to cross,  
Join with the spite of fortune, make me bow,   
And do not drop in for an after-loss:  
Ah! do not, when my heart hath 'scap'd this sorrow,  
Come in the rearward of a conquer'd woe;   
Give not a windy night a rainy morrow,  
To linger out a purpos'd overthrow.  
If thou wilt leave me, do not leave me last,  
When other petty griefs have done their spite,  
But in the onset come: so shall I taste  
At first the very worst of fortune's might;   
And other strains of woe, which now seem woe,  
Compar'd with loss of thee will not seem so."  
-William Shakespeare 

Bianca closed the book, that was an...odd one to highlight. She didn't know that Frankie was into Shakespeare. Smiling she put the book down and picked up the notebook that had been hidden under the sonnets. Bianca opened it and sheet of paper fell out. Bianca unfolded it and began to read: 

My Bianca-la,  
This is the hardest thing I've ever done and I hope you won't hate me, though I know that's to much to ask after what I've done to you, I never deserved the love that you gave me, but you gave it to me anyway and it changed me, it opened my heart and I saw the love in your eyes and I realized that I loved you too and that made everything so much harder. From the beginning I've been lying to you, I'm not the person you thought I was, though I wish I could be. I wish that I could have met you before my life spiraled out of control. No matter what this letter says I want you to know that I loved you...I still love you.  
When I first came to town it was because Donald Steele paid me to become your friend, to become your lover but I swear the second I met you I knew I would never be able to hurt you like that. I was supposed to help Donald expose your love life for a big story he was working on and I thought I could do it but that first night I stayed at your house and I saw who you were I just couldn't, I tried to tell him that I wouldn't but he said he would do something even worse to you so I went along with it. I tried to leave town to save you but I couldn't leave you, my heart wouldn't let me, it won't even let me now but I know I have to, I took all of Donald's story material and burned it so he can't hurt you and neither can I. I hope that you'll remember the fun times we had together and I hope you find some girl that will love you without secrets weighing her down. I'm giving you my journal, that will explain everything and I hope one day you'll understand that I never wanted to leave you.   
Love forever,  
Frankie 

Bianca let the letter drop from her hand, this wasn't right, Frankie hadn't been lying. Everything was all fuddled, she felt like there was an elephant on her chest, she didn't even know she was crying until a low moan left her throat and then it all hit her she was alone, and she wanted to die. 

Laura stretched and yawned, she had fallen asleep working on her 'destroy Bianca project', she was going through pictures trying to find the perfect ones to make into slides to show at the Crystal Ball. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Leo standing over her. Laura sat up and smiled, she knew he would come back to her. "Merry Christmas..." the sentence died in her throat as she saw the look on his face, and what he was holding.  
"What the Hell is this?" he asked holding the pictures of Bianca and Frankie in front her face.  
"It's nothing," she stammered thinking of a way to hide her secret plan, why did Leo have to go and ruin EVERYTHING!  
"This is nothing?"  
"Well I didn't want to tell you but Bianca sent them to me, it's a sick joke or something. She's probably trying to get back at me for marrying you, you don't know how sick she is."  
"Really? And I suppose that she sent you that video tape with her and Frankie's name on it? And what is this?" he asked picking up her journal.  
"It's nothing!" Laura screamed lunging for him but he sidestepped her. He opened it up and began reading:  
"-'she'll pay for what she did. At the Crystal Ball everyone will see her for the slut she is'...Did Bianca write that too Laura? Huh?"  
"You had no right to do that!" she shrieked, he moved out of the way again and Laura collapsed on the floor in tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and started rocking back and forth. "You love me," she repeated over and over again. "You love me, you love me, YOU LOVE ME!" 


	23. Twenty Three

Bianca sat on her bed, she didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but after the first initial tears she had made them stop, she wouldn't lose it, not here, and not now. So she had sat staring at the wall until she could hold the tears back and she had. It seemed as if she had memorized every flower on her perky wallpaper, now that she thought about it the wallpaper was ugly, she'd have to change it. She started as he heard a knock at the door and her Mother's voice. "Bianca, honey, it's time for breakfast and presents, then we're going over to Myrtle's."   
Bianca got out of her bed and opened the door, she felt so empty, she had expected the sound of her mother's loving voice to break the dams she had built around her heart, she had been wrong, she didn't feel the need to cry, she didn't feel anything.  
"I don't feel well," she said, surprised that the lie came so easily.  
"Do you want me to call Jake Martin?" Erica asked concerned.  
"No. It's probably just the flu; a bowl of soup, some Tylenol and some rest and I'll be fine. Do you mind if we postpone Christmas until tomorrow?"  
"No, that's fine darling, I'll just call Myrtle and tell her that we aren't coming."  
"No Mom, go, I'll be sleeping the whole day and you shouldn't be alone on Christmas, I'll call you if I feel worse, I promise."  
"If you're sure..."  
"I am, give Myrtle my love and tell her Merry Christmas for me."  
"I will, now you just rest and get better."  
"Okay," said Bianca, and then she did something she hadn't done in a long time, she hugged her mother. 

Bianca sat down on her bed, if she cried she'd never stop and she couldn't let that happen. She sat down and began reading:  
_ 'Donald offered me 300,000 dollars, 300,000 dollars that could change my life, at least I thought it could, I thought it would change who I was, make me better, but Bianca has done all of that by just believing in me, I never knew that feeling so much for someone could make me change but it has...what do I do? I would give up all of that money if only I could change time and meet Bianca under different circumstances...I think I'm beginning to love her...... _

Today Bianca looked at me, I know that sounds really stupid but it was the way she looked at me, it made me feel like I was worth something, she has the most beautiful eyes and her smile just lights up when she sees me, if only I could tell her the truth... 

We danced in the snow, that was like...I don't know I can't describe it, I felt... alive. I wanted her, I needed her so much and when we kissed for the first time it was like being filled, I felt complete. I will never forget that for as long as I live... 

Donald wants me to sleep with her by Christmas all for his stupid story but I swear to God I won't. I've betrayed her in every way except that, I'd die first before I would do that, this isn't fair!! 

I've decided to leave Pine Valley for good, I feel like my heart if breaking into pieces, but I can do this, I can leave, I have to...' 

Frankie sat on the bus looking out the window, she was out of Pennsylvania now and on her way back to New York, she was determined not to let it be like last time, she wouldn't live on the streets, she wouldn't get high. She had 900 dollars with her, she could find a cheap apartment and get a job. She tried not to imagine what Bianca must be thinking of her, the hate, the loathing, it was unbearable. She looked at her hands, they were shaking. She continued looking out of the window as the uncontrollable tears started to fall.   
She got off the bus and looked at the noisy bustle of the city, here she was just another face in the crowd, she belonged. 

Bianca lay in bed now staring at the ceiling, she didn't know how she was supposed to act, how she was supposed to feel, what did you do when your world crashed around you. Frankie had betrayed her, that simple fact was the only thing she was sure of anymore. She pulled the covers up to her chin and layed there trying to think of something that didn't remind her of Frankie, there wasn't anything. So she stared at the ceiling not thinking at all. There was a knock at her door and the first word out of her mouth was, "Frankie?". She panicked, what would she say, what would she do if she looked into Frankie's eyes? The door opened and Bianca held her breath....it was Leo.   
"I knocked but no one answered, the door was unlocked...are you okay?"  
"She left me." Bianca was surprised to hear the words were so dispassionate, and cold.  
"Who? Frankie?"  
Bianca nodded.  
"Oh Binx, I'm so sorry," he said sitting down next to her.  
"Why can't anyone love me? I mean really love me, with no strings attached, no ulterior motives, no expectations that I can't meet, is it me? Is it who I am? Why couldn't she love me like I loved her?" the tears threatened to fall but didn't. "I thought she was 'the one'. I'd never felt that way about anyone in my entire life, but it was all a lie. I wanted to spend my life with her, Leo."  
"What happened?" he asked putting an arm around her.  
"She lied to me, she was only with me to get money from Donald Steele, he was doing a story on me and she was supposed to get close to me, she was supposed to tell him intimate things about me. Every time we kissed...it was all a lie...I hate her," as soon as she uttered those words the walls crumbled and she began to cry. 


	24. Twenty Four

Frankie was glad that she still had friends around, she got an apartment a few hours after she got to New York. It wasn't in the best neighborhood but the rent was cheap. Tomorrow she would go job hunting and get started on building a life, after all what else was there to do? She sat down on the mattress sitting on the floor, her only piece of furniture. She ran her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes with a sigh. She hadn't liked contacting her old supplier, Jake, for the apartment but he was nice and the only thing he expected in return was a little cash, and that was better than what some men wanted. She lay back, trying not to think of Bianca, but how could she not? Maybe if she tried hard enough she could put Pine Valley behind her...for good. But she couldn't, every time she closed her eyes she saw her and Bianca dancing in the snow, that had been the best moment in her entire life, but it was time to forget that.   
Just then Robby walked in and Frankie cursed herself for not bothering to lock the door. "Frankie! I'm so glad you're back, it's been dull around here without you."   
"How did you know that I was back in town?" she asked her old 'friend'.   
"Jake called me and said that you'd rented an apartment, I didn't believe him at first but now that I see it for myself...where have you been off to?" he asked, his green eyes curious.   
"Around."   
"Oh, don't want to talk about? I see, well I brought you a welcome home gift." he said pulling out two small bags.   
"You know that I'm clean."   
"Come on, we'll start off easy for ol' times' sake, one joint."   
Frankie looked at the weed, one hit, and maybe a pill or two, wouldn't hurt, she wouldn't blow her every cent like she had last time, she could control herself.   
"Okay, maybe one would be all right," she said ignoring her trembling her hands. If she could take away the pain for just a minute, then tomorrow she would be responsible, tomorrow she would find a job, all she wanted was one night to forget. 

Leo sat there and held her, it seemed like she cried forever but gradually the tears stopped and she fell asleep. An hour later, he smoothed hair away from her tear stained face. If anyone in the world deserved happiness it was Bianca. Besides Greenlee, there was no one else in the world that he trusted more, and he hated not being able to sooth away her hurts. She was the little sister that he never had, life could be so unfair.   
After awhile he shook her gently to wake her up. "Bianca, it's time to wake up."   
Bianca opened her eyes and sat up clutching her head, it was the price she paid for crying, for caring to much. "I want to fall asleep and never wake up again." she said drawing her knees up to her chest. "No one is ever going to love me, I've fooled myself into thinking that someone could, but they can't Leo. I'm just so tired...of everything."   
"Look, Bianca, you're hurt and you're angry right now, and I don't blame you, but there is someone out there for you."   
"Everyone I've ever felt anything for has left me, my Dad, Sarah, Laura, Frankie, I'm so tired of opening my heart and having every one hurt me."   
"Listen to me, do you believe that I love Greenlee?"   
"Of course I do."   
"Well when I first came to town I was conning her, but she changed me, isn't it possible that you changed Frankie? That she loves you?"   
"If she loved me so much than she wouldn't have left me." 

Frankie sat up and sighed, it took her a moment to figure out where she was. A draft of cold air hit her and she realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She looked over and saw Robby in the same state. Frankie couldn't remember how many times she'd woken up just like this. Frankie the whore. She looked at her arms sure of what she'd find, little holes where she had stuck needles into her veins. At least Robby never used a dirty needle, it was one of his 'rules'.   
"Robby, did we use protection?" she asked shaking him, she was so pathetic.   
"Don't I always?" He rolled over and smiled.   
"What did I take last night?"   
"The usual, I remember your favorites." He looked at his watch, " I gotta jet, see you later. I'm really glad that you're back," he said standing up and getting dressed.   
Frankie went into the bathroom and got into the shower. She let the water run over her body, how could she have been so absolutely stupid? How could she let herself get sucked back into her old life? She suddenly realized that she had never slept with a guy while she was sober, she never even remembered having sex, but when she'd wake up hours later next to a naked body it didn't take much to connect the dots. So she would go down to the free clinic every couple of months to make sure she didn't have an STD or AIDS, she'd been lucky so far.   
She didn't have a wash cloth, or soap so she sat there until the water turned cold. 

Bianca snuggled closer to Leo, she couldn't believe that Christmas day was over, it was officially a day after her world had collapsed. She shook Leo trying to get him to wake up, he should have been with Greenlee, not her. Leo had coaxed her to leave her room so they went downstairs and ordered take-out while they watched TV, Frosty's Winter Wonderland, A Charlie Brown Christmas, Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer, and A Christmas Story, it helped, plunging herself into a world of sleigh rides and candy canes, but she couldn't help but think how it would have been if Frankie were there, she'd probably laugh and call them silly for watching the cartoons but secretly she knew Frankie would enjoy herself. Bianca sighed, the Frankie she knew wasn't the real Frankie.   
Bianca shook Leo again and he roused.   
"Leo, you have to go, Greenlee is probably ready to kill you."   
Leo sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes. "I called and explained to her what happened."   
"I bet she loved that, Lesbianca and her girl troubles."   
"She understood, how are you doing?"   
"I really don't want to think about it right now, go home to Greenlee, surprise her with a dozen white roses, and tell her that you love her, she won't be able to resist you."   
"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"   
"I'm sure, now go, I'll be fine, I promise."   
"Okay, okay, but I'm going to call you later, you better answer the phone."   
"I will, thanks Leo, for everything," said Bianca wrapping her arms around him. "You're the best."   
"So are you, Binx," said Leo kissing her forehead. "If you need anything call me," he said leaving. Bianca looked out the window as he drove away, in truth she didn't want to be alone, but she hadn't wanted to be needy, so she had let him go. Leo could almost fill the emptiness Frankie left, when she had felt like she'd never be able to laugh again, Leo had made her crack a smile, when she thought she'd die of despair Leo lifted her up. Greenlee was lucky to have a person like that in her life forever. 


	25. Twenty Five

Frankie pulled her hair back in a barrette, she looked like her twin sister, Maggie, perfect and well mannered, the high school graduate, Frankie had settled for her GED. Though she was loathe to admit it, she and Maggie were probably more alike than they were different, sure, Maggie was more well behaved but they both had yearned to get away from their mother, to be free, they'd shared their dreams with each other, about leaving, finding happiness, and then one day Maggie had really left. It hadn't been that much of a shock, but what really hurt was that she hadn't asked Frankie to go with her, not that she would have, her sister wasn't her favorite person to be around, because they were so alike their personalities clashed, both strong willed and stubborn, always sure they were right. So a month later Frankie left too, with no where to go but her few friends, and after awhile the streets.   
Frankie looked in the mirror and smoothed her shirt, her hands were shaking, but she chalked it all up to her first day of job hunting, too bad it didn't explain her bloodshot eyes. She looked guiltily away from the mirror, amazed at being able to look at her reflection in the first place, she had betrayed Bianca in two ways last night, neither of which she wanted to remember. She turned around and walked to the door, she would go eat breakfast and forget about Bianca, no use worrying about someone she would never see again, someone she never wanted to see again.   
She got to a little diner on the corner but she could only bring herself to order a cup of coffee. She opened a packet of sugar and poured it into the cup, then slowly stirred it, the dark liquid captured her reflection and she wondered who she was. Mary Francis Stone was nothing but a name, Frankie, well that seemed to symbolize her life on the streets, the bad things she'd done, but when Bianca had said her name it hadn't felt dirty or shameful, she'd felt like a complete person.   
Her hands clenched in frustration and she felt like throwing the coffee across the room and just screaming for a good five minutes, how could she move on when behind her was something so precious, so special, how could she stay here when she wanted to be back in Pine Valley so bad that it hurt, every moment she breathed was a reminder that it was another moment not spent with Bianca.   
Frankie picked up the paper and began reading the ads, trying to ignore her feelings, telling herself not to think so much. She circled some of the ads, two for fast food restaurants, one for a department store, one looking for a waitress, and one for a cleaning lady. She smiled cynically, she'd better get started, at least she had something else to dwell on, something to occupy her mind if not her heart. 

Bianca slowly opened her eyes and she was greeted by a grey overcast sky. She sat up and stretched her neck, she'd fallen asleep in the chair looking out the window. "How pathetic am I?" she asked out loud, yawning, she was freezing, not having slept with a blanket, she took a hot shower to warm up and then blow-dried her hair. She looked into the mirror as she brushed her teeth, silently chanting that she was going to be okay and get through the day. She had to go visit Myrtle, her Uncle Jack and she was going to spend time with her mother, and she was going to do it smiling.   
She got dressed and walked down the stairs where her mother was waiting, they'd open presents and then seat breakfast.   
"Are you feeling better to day, Bianca?" asked Erica touching her forehead gently.   
"Yeah, I feel fine, I'm sorry we had to postpone Christmas."  
"Oh, don't worry about it, it's fine, here, let's open your gifts."  
Bianca pretended happiness even thought it was far from what she was feeling. A new laptop, books, CDs, clothes, jewelry, her favorite perfume, all seemed meaningless but she smiled and hugged her mother, thanking her for the wonderful gifts.  
She then handed her mother a small wrapped gift, Frankie had gone with her to pick it out.  
Bianca watched as her mother opened it, inside was a small silver locket with both their pictures inside.  
"Oh Bianca! I love it, help me put it on," she said handing Bianca the necklace.   
Bianca clasped it around her neck and smiled. "It looks beautiful, Mom. So what are we having for breakfast?" asked Bianca standing up, eager to get the day started and over with it.  
"Hold on," said Erica grabbing her wrist. "here," she said handing Bianca a small box.  
"What's this?" asked Bianca.  
"Well open it and find out," said Erica with a laugh.  
Bianca unwrapped and opened the box and inside were two tickets to the New York Ballet.  
"I thought you and...Frankie might like to go...together," Erica said with a slight note of hesitation in her voice.  
Bianca looked up at her mother, she was trying to accept Frankie and it hurt ten times more than it would have if Erica would have condemned Frankie then and there. Her mother was finally willing to try and except their relationship but there was no relationship. Bianca swallowed the tears in her throat and smiled, "Thank you."  
"I hope you have a wonderful time, well let's eat breakfast," she said giving her daughter a tight hug.  
Bianca sat through breakfast, she wanted to tell her mother the truth so badly, but she couldn't, as she formed the words in her mind, how to tell her mother that Frankie had left for good, they vanished, she just couldn't tell her, it would ruin her good mood and the holidays for both of them, at least this way one of them would be happy, after New Years' she'd tell her mother the truth. Bianca held back a sigh, they seemed like an awful long time away. She stuck her fork into her food and pretended to enjoy herself, after all, what else could she do? 


	26. Twenty Six

Frankie collapsed onto the mattress that lay on the floor. She'd been working two jobs for the last week and it was beginning to catch up with her and amazingly she actually missed the Glam-o-rama. Now she worked days at a gas station and nights cleaning office buildings and she absolutely hated it. Frankie pulled the blanket up to her chin, she was freezing and the heat had decided to go out, it was nights like this that made her wish that Bianca was laying next to her with her arms wrapped tightly around her. She sighed wishing that she'd never left Pine Valley. But that didn't matter, Bianca hated her so there was no reason to think about the past and wish that she could change things, because she couldn't even if she wanted to. She reached under her mattress and pulled out a bag of pills, they helped her get to sleep and she really needed them. She couldn't take laying there staring up at the ceiling thinking about Bianca and regretting everything that she'd ever done. Unfortunately she hadn't stopped at sleeping pills, once she was awake she needed something to keep her energetic and then later something to relax, she knew it was stupid but it didn't seem to matter anymore. So she was being stupid, it's not like anyone cared, so why should she?   
She took a pill and in a matter of minutes she fell asleep and had no dreams about a past that couldn't be changed. 

Bianca sat down and opened her English book, she read a few sentences and then ended up staring into space, it was New Year's Eve and the night of the Crystal Ball and all she could think about was how fun it would have been to go with Frankie. She absently tapped her pencil against the book, she shouldn't be sitting here spending the night alone studying for an English quiz that was a week away. She shut the book and then went upstairs to her room. She opened her closet and started pulling clothes out, finally she found the dark purple dress she had been looking for so she sat it out on her bed. It went just above her knees, it had a plunging neckline and it would look perfect on her. She found the perfect shoes to go with and then searched her jewelry box for accessories, when she found the locket she had given Frankie. She pushed it aside, finally finding a silver necklace with a silver and purple star pendant dangling from it. She went to the bathroom and, took a shower, did her hair and makeup and then got dressed.   
She looked at herself in the mirror and she smiled. 

Bianca got out of the taxi and walked into the Blue Angel, a gay bar that she'd been to a few times. They were having their annual New Year's Eve party and she looked forward to keeping her mind off of a certain someone. Bianca walked over to the bar and ordered a diet coke. She sat back and took in her surroundings, the people, the atmosphere, the music, this was just what she needed. There were couples dancing together and she smiled thinking about how wonderful it felt to hold someone that you cared about close like that.   
"Would you like to dance?" asked a woman a little older than Bianca, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. Bianca noticed she was wearing tight jeans and a black shirt that showed off her firm stomach.   
"I'd love to," said Bianca standing up and walking to the dance floor. It was a slow song so Bianca put her arms around the other girls waist while hers went around Bianca's neck.   
"I'm Jenna by the way," said the other girl smiling.   
"I'm Bianca, it's nice to meet you."   
"Bianca, that's a pretty name."   
"Thanks, have you been in Pine Valley long?"   
"About three years, I'm a junior at PVU."   
"Really? What are you majoring in?"   
"Psychology, you?"   
"I don't know, I'll probably start college this fall."   
"Are you still in high school?"   
Bianca blushed, she was supposed to be 21, after all that's what her ID said. "Umm, no, I just thought I'd take a few years off, you know?"   
Jenna laughed and Bianca couldn't help but smile. "You are a horrible liar," Jenna said as the song ended and they walked back to the bar, "don't worry I won't tell."   
"Thanks," said Bianca as she grabbed her diet coke and sat next to Jenna.   
"You look older than you are, so what are you doing here on New Year's Eve?"   
"Well, I needed to get out of the house." She looked down into her drink trying not to see Frankie's face in her minds' eye, she saw her anyway.   
"Let me guess, broken heart?" said Jenna looking at Bianca.   
"Yeah, how'd you know?"   
"I could just see it in your eyes, you loved her." It was more a statement than a question but Bianca responded anyway.   
"Yeah, I did." There was silence as Jenna saw that Bianca had no intention of talking about it so they listened as a song began to play: 

_ All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
( Running through my head )   
( Running through my head )   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
Running through my head   
( All the things she said... )   
This is not enough ... _

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost   
If I'm asking for help it's only because   
Being with you, has opened my eyes   
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? 

I keep asking myself, wondering how   
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out   
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me   
Nobody else so we can be free   
(Nobody else so we can be free) 

All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
(Running through my head)   
(Running through my head)   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
Running through my head   
(All the things she said)   
This is not enough   
(This is not enough) 

All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said 

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed   
They say it's my fault but I want her so much   
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain   
Coming over my face, wash away all the shame   
When they stop and stare - don't worry me   
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me   
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget   
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head 

All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
(Running through my head)   
(Running through my head)   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
Running through my head   
(All the things she said)   
This is not enough   
(This is not enough) 

All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said

All the things she said, she said   
All the things she said   
All the things she said 

Mother looking at me   
Tell me what do you see?   
Yes, I've lost my mind 

Daddy looking at me   
Will I ever be free?   
Have I crossed the line? 

All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
(Running through my head)   
(Running through my head)   
All the things she said   
All the things she said   
Running through my head   
Running through my head   
(All the things she said)   
This is not enough   
(This is not enough.......)   


All the things she said........... 

Bianca decided she didn't want to be in that club, at that time, listening to that song, seeing couples dancing and in love.   
"It was very nice meeting you," she said to Jenna as she grabbed her sweater and left, tears glistening on her cheeks, she angrily wiped them away. She had been so stupid, what had she been thinking? It had only been a week and she had actually believed she could out for one night, she pulled out her cell phone and called for a taxi when she heard someone behind her.   
"Bianca, wait..." 

The song in this chapter is by T.A.T.u and called "All the things she said" 


	27. Twenty Seven

Bianca turned around and saw Jenna standing there.   
"You looked really upset, I just wanted to see if you were okay."  
"I'm fine, I just…it was a mistake for me to go out to a club tonight so soon after…it was just a mistake."  
"Okay, then why don't we go get some coffee, I know this great little place it's not that far from here."  
Bianca looked down, she really didn't want to go home and have the empty house all to herself. "Sure, I'd love to." 

They got to the little coffee shop and besides a bored looking employee it was empty.  
"So your mother actually paid this girl to leave town?"  
"Yeah, so Rain left and then…then there was Laura; she was just my friend and I broke the unwritten rule and fell in love with my straight friend, I thought maybe we could be something more but she didn't. That's when I met Frankie and I thought that maybe for once someone could love me back and I thought she did, and again I was wrong. She left town Christmas Eve and I haven't seen her since.  
"But you want to."  
"No, I don't. I—I never want to see Frankie again," as Bianca said it she hated her voice for trembling.  
"I don't believe that and neither do you. You think that if you see her again you won't be able to stay angry at her. You'll forgive her and that scares you because you think you'll open your heart just to get it broken all over again."  
"You know all of this from one conversation?"  
"No, I know all of this from the look in your eyes when you say her name." 

Frankie finished the can of beer and opened another one. "Here's to the New Year and all the shit that comes with it," she said raising the can up to the empty room. She lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She was so tired of her poor excuse for a life. With a frustrated sigh she got up and got dressed, she was going to party and have fun, no matter what it took. She went downstairs to the payphone and called Robby to ask him where the best party was. She scribbled the address on her hand and then walked through the streets of New York.

Five hours later she stumbled into her apartment and giggled as she tripped over her mattress and landed on the floor. Her giggles abruptly stopped when she clutched her stomach and threw up all over the floor, ignoring the stench she climbed on to her mattress and passed out. 

The afternoon brought with it unpleasant surprises. As she woke up she clenched her pounding head wondering how she could still be alive with all the pain in her head. She stumbled out of bed, carefully avoiding the mess she'd made the night before, and went into the bathroom. Splashing cold water on her face she looked in the mirror and she hated what she saw looking back at her, the pale, scraggly, junkie with dark bags under her eyes. She washed her face and then changed her clothes, with that done she cleaned up the mess on the floor and then collapsed back on the mattress. Looking at the clock she saw that her shift at the gas station had started four hours ago, not to mention she had skipped work last night to get wasted. "Well there was no way I'm going to work now, not with this hangover," she grumbled. Last night was a big blur in her mind and she relished in the fact that just for one night she had been free of everything. She'd worry about tomorrow tomorrow, right now all she wanted to do was sleep, so she closed her eyes and slept. 

Bianca stretched out on the couch and yawned as the sun flitted through the window. She and Jenna had ended the night at Jenna's dorm, too wired to sleep after so much caffeine, where they talked until three a.m.. Jenna had just recently came out of the closet and only her close friends and her brother knew that she was gay. Bianca talked about her own experiences and how her mother had grudgingly accepted her sexuality. They also talked about their childhoods. Jenna had grown up with both her parents, a mother who was a house-wife and let everyone walk all over her, and a workaholic father who never paid attention to them unless they did something wrong. Bianca was glad that her father had loved her and cared about her.  
"Good morning," said Jenna as Bianca looked up and saw her holding two mugs of steaming coffee.  
"Hi," said Bianca smiling and accepting the coffee.  
Jenna sat down next to her, I have to be at work soon but I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime, just as friends?"  
"Sure, I'd like that."  
"You work at the Book Rack right?" asked Bianca as she sipped her coffee.  
"Yeah, selling used books isn't the most exciting or well paying job in the world but in a year I'll have my degree and my Aunt Lysistrata is going to give me a job and I can't wait. What do you plan to get into?"  
"I was thinking of becoming a lawyer but I don't know, I mean I definitely don't want to work for my mom forever, I just haven't found anything I'm really into yet and before I even think about going to law school I want to be sure it's something I feel very passionate about."  
"I'm sure you'll find your calling sooner or later, I had always wanted to be a nurse, I even volunteered at a hospital it was then I realized I was more into listening about the problems in their lives instead of their medical ones. That's how it all began for me."  
They sat and talked for a little while longer and then they exchanged phone numbers and Jenna took her home. 

Bianca walked into the house and saw her mother sitting on the couch drinking tea and watching the news. When she saw Bianca she motioned for Bianca to sit next to her and Bianca did.  
"Did you have a good time last night?" Erica asked nonchalantly.  
"Yes, Frankie and I went to a club," Bianca lied, she just couldn't tell her mother yet, she didn't want to see pity or hear 'I told you' so's. Unbeknownst to Bianca Erica already knew. Myrtle had told her that night that Frankie had moved out and Opal had said that she no longer worked at the Glam-O-Rama, Erica hoped Bianca would tell her what had happened between them, as much as she disapproved of Frankie she didn't want her daughter to be and pain and feel as if she couldn't confide in her own mother.  
"So, how was the Crystal Ball?" asked Bianca wondering why her mother hadn't launched into a detailed description by now.  
"It was…eventful, Laura duPres made quite a scene."  
"Really? What did she do?"  
"She…she tried to show slides of…of you and Frankie…together." 


	28. Twenty Eight

"What?" asked Bianca, not sure she understood.   
"Laura switched the slides that show the important events through out the year with slides of you and Frankie. Leo saw what she was doing and got to them in time before anyone saw them. Apparently he had discovered pictures of you and Frankie in Laura's room a few days ago and he destroyed them, obviously not all of them. Leo and I burned the slides right away."  
"What exactly was on the slides?" asked Bianca slowly.  
"I didn't look at them all but there was…there was one with you and Frankie in bed…together."  
"How could she do this? I knew she was upset with me but this is beyond anything I ever would have believed."  
"You don't have to worry, I talked to Brooke this morning and she's sending Laura to Philadelphia where she can get some help. She'll never bother you again."  
"I – I have to see her."  
"I can't imagine what you could possibly have to say to her."  
"I have a lot to say, I'll see you later, Mom," Bianca said as she gave her mother a quick hug and then left. 

When she got the English house she knocked on the door and Brooke answered the door. She looked as if she hadn't slept all night and when she saw Bianca she frowned.   
"It's not a good idea for you to be here right now."  
"I heard what happened last night and I just wanted to talk to her before she left, it won't take long. I promise I'll try not to upset her…I really need to see her," said Bianca hoping that she would agree.  
Brooke thought it over for a few minutes and then she agreed, "Two minutes and if she gets agitated I want you to leave immediately."  
"Okay, I will."  
Brooke led Bianca upstairs and knocked on Laura's bedroom door. She heard Laura answer on the other side and Brooke opened the door and let her in.  
Bianca looked at Laura who was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, her room was in disarray, clothes strewn everywhere, dresser drawers were on the floor and next to the bed were packed suitcases.  
Laura looked up, saw Bianca, and laid back down, completely ignoring her.   
Bianca walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, a part of her was more than a little scared about being so close to the person who had thrown a phone at her and tried to humiliate her in front of the whole town.  
"Laura, I just wanted…I wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
Laura's head shot up, "_You're_ sorry?"  
"Yes, I am, maybe if I had been a better friend, if I had stopped Leo from marrying you, if I would have done a hundred little things differently, maybe this wouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry."  
Laura's eyed narrowed, "I don't want your apologies," she spat out.  
"Okay, then tell me why you took those pictures of me and Frankie, why you tried to humiliate me in front of my friends and family."  
"Because you did the same thing to me, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone what I did and you lied to me, they made me see a _shrink_ and it was all your fault, now Leo has annulled our marriage and I'm off to Philadelphia for _ treatment_," she spat the last word out as if it were a bad word.   
"I'm sorry I broke my promise to you, I never should have made it in the first place but I thought – I still think – that I did the right thing. You were my friend and I cared about you, I thought I was doing the best thing for you?"  
"You thought you were doing the best thing for me? Look at my life! You are a lying, scheming bitch, you have no right to come here and patronize me. Don't tell me you're sorry, that you care and you forgive me. You are fake, and you lie and I never want to see you again."  
"You know what? I'm mad, I'm angry, I feel betrayed and I wonder how I ever let you become a part of my life, how I let you be my friend! I don't see how you could take something private between me and someone I love and try to show it to the whole town. My relationship with Frankie was none of your business!"  
"And my relationship with Leo was none of _your_ business. I want you to leave! Get out!"  
Bianca left, slammed the door behind her and never looked back. 

Frankie waited outside the door to her old friend, Jake's penthouse, impatiently tapping her foot, finally he opened the door and let her in.  
"Frankie, I wasn't expecting you, how is the apartment working out?"  
"It's fine, thank you for letting me stay there."  
"That was some part last night wasn't it?" he asked leading her over to a beautiful antique sofa.  
"Yeah," said Frankie running her fingers through her hair.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked smiling.  
"I – I was wondering…I need a job."  
"A job? I thought that you didn't want to get back into this kind of life."  
"You saw me at the party last night, it's a bit late for that. I need the money…"  
"No need to explain it to me, you know you've always been one of my favorite girls, we go way back and I'll do almost anything for you but do you really want to start dealing? If I remember correctly you weren't into it back then either."  
He sat down beside her and played with her hair.  
"I wasn't back then but things change, I can't keep up with two jobs and I need the money."  
"There are other ways you could make money," he said suggestively and when she cringed he laughed.  
"I didn't think so, go to the park down the street tonight at seven sharp, you'll get the product and an address where to sell, tomorrow go back to the park at midnight and hand over any unsold product and the money. I don't have to tell you not to cross me."  
"No, you don't," she said hurriedly and she got up and left. She walked down the street as it started to snow and she was halfway home before she realized she was blinking back tears. She kept on digging herself a deeper hole for herself and soon she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to climb back out. Her life was moving out of her grasp and it seemed like nothing she could do would stop the train that had become her life from crashing. 

    Bianca tried to finish her English paper after her visit with Laura, but she couldn't concentrate and soon she just gave up. She grabbed her keys and drove to the boathouse in the park. The night was beautiful; she wiped snow from a bench and sat down taking it all in. For the moment the snow had stopped, though the dark sky was overcast in gray clouds, and it was cold. Bianca looked out across the lake and pulled her coat closer around her. It's so peaceful here, she thought. The silence was a comfort to her, here there were no human problems, nothing but the chilly whiteness of the snow and the shiny surface of the frozen lake. Life was a funny thing; so many small little details could change it in an instant and just when you thought everything was going the way it was supposed to life slapped you in the face with a big dose of reality. Bianca dug in her pocket and pulled out a picture of Frankie, it had been taken in one of those photo booths at the mall. The camera had caught Frankie off-guard and she was looking at Bianca with a gaze that seemed impossible to fake. Bianca ran a finger over Frankie's face, if only they could go back in time. Bianca pocketed the picture and as she drove home she thought about the past wishing that somehow she could change it. Bianca got back home and got started on her English paper. 

     That night as Bianca lay in her bed under her warm blankets, Frankie stood out in the cold in a back alley breathing on her freezing hands. It was almost midnight but she was supposed to have one more customer. She just wanted to go home and forget about this whole day. She stamped her feet trying to keep her blood flowing when she heard a sound behind her. Coming towards her was a woman with a baby.  
"Do you have it?" she asked anxiously.  
"Y—yes," said Frankie digging in her pocket as the woman began screaming at the crying infant.  
"Here," said Frankie handing her a small bag. "Are you sure you should be out with that baby, it's pretty cold out here."  
"It's none of your business," the woman snapped, greedily grabbing the bag out of Frankie's hand and handing her a handful of wadded up bills.  
Frankie watched as the woman walked away and she stood there in the snow thinking, long after they had disappeared.  
When she finally got back to her apartment she sat down and pulled a blanket around herself, she was freezing, and she couldn't get that woman and baby out of her mind. That could be her one day, caring more about drugs than her own child, a child that would grow up neglected and unloved. Every time she went to a party she got wasted, for all she knew she could end up sleeping with someone unprotected, what if she got pregnant or contracted AIDS? What kind of future was she giving herself? In ten years would she be living on the streets prostituting? Or dead? How could she look at herself in the mirror knowing that tomorrow she might be dead because of her own stupidity? She owed herself more than that, she owed Bianca more than that, she had believed in her, she had saw the best in Frankie when Frankie hadn't even been sure their was goodness inside of her, something worth loving. Bianca was there, always in her mind, in her heart. Frankie realized if she was going to get better, if she was going to stop the turmoil in her life she had to resolve things with Bianca. 


	29. Twenty Nine

     Four days later Bianca sat at a table at BJ's. Her mother was on a business trip and the house felt so empty that she had had to get out of there. In front of her sat half finished math homework. School had started a few days ago and she was glad that she had something to occupy her time and keep her mind from wondering, it was Friday night and she was alone and missing Frankie. It seemed like a lifetime since she had been happy, she had taken her time with Frankie for granted and now she missed her more than she thought was humanly possible. They had fit so well together, they had led such different lives but it had never been an issue between them. It felt as if she was without a part of herself, and she marveled that after only two months together she had been able to see her future so clearly. How could she have been so wrong about Frankie? How could she have imagined the look in her eyes when they talked or touched? How could she have imagined the tenderness in their kisses, the magic they had shared that night in the snow, how could she have deluded herself into believing they were in love?   
    She twirled her straw in her drink and listened to the ice clank against the glass. Maybe she was looking at the situation the wrong way, maybe Frankie had loved her and left to make it easier for them both, she just didn't know. If only Frankie was there! A part of her wanted to ask for answers, to look in her eyes and see the love she had thought was there, but she was so afraid of getting hurt all over again.  
Bianca looked up as Jenna walked over to her.  
"Hi," said Bianca smiling as the other girl sat down.  
"Hey Bianca, how are you?"  
"I'm holding in there, how are you?"  
"I'm doing fine, I just got off work and thought I'd come get a bite to eat."  
Bianca waited until Jenna ordered her food and then she asked a question she hoped Jenna would give her an answer to. "Do you think I should try to find Frankie and talk to her?" she asked quickly, she wanted advice from someone who could be impartial and knew the whole story.  
"Do you think you should?" asked Jenna reflecting the question back at her.  
"I don't know, that's the problem, a part of me wants to though, I want to know if she ever loved me, if this was just a horrible situation that she got into and couldn't handle, I need to see her one more time."  
"It looks like you answered your question for yourself," Jenna said with a smile.  
"You know you are going to make a very good psychiatrist."  
"Thanks," said Jenna with a laugh.  
"I don't know where she is, probably in New York, but what if she never wants to see me again?"  
"There's only one way to find out."  
"You're right, I have to go find her," she said making up her mind, she was going to find Frankie and get some answers. 

     Unbeknownst to Bianca, Frankie was much closer than she realized. She had just stepped out of a car on the Pine Valley highway, her beat-up green backpack over one shoulder. It looked like she hadn't slept in days because she hadn't. She'd taken all of her money and bought a bus ticket that hadn't even gotten her a fourth of the way to Pine Valley and the rest of the way she had hitchhiked. If Bianca didn't want to see her Frankie didn't know what she would do, she figured if all else failed she could ask her Aunt Vanessa for money. She began walking , night had fallen and she was hungry and tired and her body was aching for drugs, It had been four days since she had actually taken anything, she just needed to find Bianca and explain face to face, to beg for forgiveness, to confess the overwhelming love she didn't think she could ever forget, or find again. After a while she stopped in the park where she had first met Bianca, that seemed like a lifetime ago. That day she had been sure that she was going to get everything she had ever wanted, she'd been wrong and right at the same time. After her first few meetings with Bianca she had wanted her friendship and then her love and now she had neither and it was all she wanted, all she would ever want. She got up off the bench and started walking again and soon she found herself at Bianca's house. It was dark and as Frankie rang the doorbell she guessed no one was there. She was freezing and tired so she climbed up the tree outside Bianca's window hoping it was unlocked, and she was relieved to find out that it was so she pushed it open and let herself in. She hoped Bianca would be home soon. Frankie sat down on her bed to wait and soon fell asleep. 

     Bianca got home and was trying to think of a way of tracking down Frankie in New York or wherever she was. She couldn't let their relationship end the way it had, a week ago though she would have persistently insisted that she never wanted to see Frankie again, but she knew if she was ever going to move on she had to. When all was said and done Frankie hadn't given Donald Steele his story, she had been so angry about the betrayal that she hadn't even thought about how Frankie hadn't gone through with helping Donald with his story, she had never let herself think about what Frankie had been going through but now she was ready to listen. Bianca went upstairs to her room and when she opened the door and turned on the light she got the shock of her life.  
"Frankie?" the name left her lips, barely a whisper.  
For a moment Bianca thought she had gone mad. Quietly she walked over to her bed and touched Frankie's arm, she was really there! Bianca slowly backed away with felt like a thousand emotions running through her mind at the same time. Carefully she climbed on the bed and sat next to Frankie, what should she do? Wake Frankie up or leave her sleep? Just by looking at her she could tell she hadn't had a goodnight's sleep for days. Bianca looked down at Frankie and the anger she had held onto slowly began to fade away. Frankie always looked so innocent in her sleep, so vulnerable. Bianca laid back next to Frankie and soon fell asleep too. In her sleep Frankie moved closer to Bianca and Bianca put her arms around her, if only for one night they were complete.

     Frankie woke up first, winter sunlight filling the room with a pale glow. She felt arms around her and knew who's they were, she had dreamed so many times about waking up in those arms, safe and loved. Frankie closed her eyes and imprinted the feeling in her mind, the sound of Bianca's breathing, her scent, she wanted to remember everything. She didn't want to leave the comfort of those arms but after awhile Bianca stirred and Frankie knew she was awake too. What would Bianca say? Scenarios raced through her head but they did nothing to prepare her for what Bianca first said.  
"Good morning."  
Bianca didn't know how she got any words to work past her throat as she told Frankie good morning, she knew how stupid it sounded, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, what now? What was she supposed to say? She had so many things she wanted to ask but none of them would make there way out of her mouth. Bianca watched as Frankie sat up, her back to her. When she turned around and faced Bianca there were tears in her eyes but she held them back.   
"Bianca…" she savored the name as she said it. "I'm sorry." She knew the words were inadequate but she couldn't say anything else, it was like her mouth wouldn't work.  
"Why did you do it? Why did you lie to me?" asked Bianca her voice trembling.   
"Honestly? I did it for the money and then…then I did it because I fell in love with you and I thought if I told you the truth you'd hate me, so I kept trying to postpone telling you and finally I couldn't lie anymore. I hated myself for lying to you, I thought it would be easier for you not to see me again, but the truth is I was afraid to face you and what I'd done, I've spent the last two weeks trying to forget but I can't, I never believed I could fall in love but I did and it scared me." Frankie had to stop and wipe tears from her cheeks, she watched Bianca who sat silently.  
After a few moments Bianca spoke, "I was so heartbroken and angry when you left. What hurt me the most was that you left without seeing me face to face, you at least owed me that."  
"You're right I did, I was stupid and cowardly and you will never know how sorry I am, Bianca."  
Again Bianca was silent and Frankie got off the bed, she had said what she had come here to say, she looked at Bianca one last time, trying to memorize every detail about her, a wave of despair hit her, and she had to clear her throat a few times before she could talk. "I'm going to leave now," she said softly and she had to blink away tears, how was she going to leave, how could she walk out on the love of her life again? She made herself walk to the door and before she had touched the doorknob, Bianca said her name and Frankie didn't think she could ever walk out that door.  
"Yes?" she asked trying desperately to gain some self control.  
"Where are you going to go?"  
"Probably back to New York."  
Bianca got off the bed and walked over to Frankie who had her back to her.  
"I was going to go to New York to look for you," she said quietly.  
"Why?" asked Frankie unable to keep the surprise from her voice.  
"Because I had to see you, I – I had to know if you ever really loved me."  
That Bianca had ever doubted her love cut to Frankie's heart. She turned around and met Bianca's gaze, "You are the only thing that has ever been good in my life and I lost you and when I did I was empty, I didn't think I could ever leave you but I made myself because I thought I was doing the right thing no matter how hard it was. I never deserved anyone like you and I would have rather died than hurt you the way that I did."  
"Don't say that," said Bianca wrapping her arms around Frankie, she had never seen so much anguish, except maybe her own. Frankie was trying to talk but Bianca shushed her and held her until she stopped crying. "It's going to be okay," she said softly.  
"I have to go," said Frankie brokenly.  
"I don't want you to," Bianca said into her hair.  
"What?" asked Frankie.  
Bianca pulled away from Frankie, "I want you to stay," she said touching Frankie's cheek. Through all of this she had been thinking about what her life would be like without Frankie in it, yes she had been lied to but she had been given something so precious and she couldn't let it go. "I never stopped loving you, Frankie. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again, I want to wake up to you every morning, I want to fall asleep with you in my arms, I can't let you walk out of that door."  
Frankie didn't know whether to laugh or cry, Bianca still loved her, it was more than she had hoped for coming here, she thought it would take a miracle for Bianca to forgiver her, to love her.   
"Bianca, I love you so much," she said kissing her, she was happy for the first time in weeks, she finally felt like she was complete, miracles really did happen. 

The End! 


End file.
